Timeline
by Emke23
Summary: Bella is not who she says she is. Stuck in a timeline she fights to find the love that she lost. She has the key to Alice's past and all she wants is a future with her. There is no time like the present.
1. Chapter 1

**I had a dream one night and thought I should write it. Hopefully it turns out well! I own nothing at all. Twilight is own by Stephenie Meyers. I hope you all like this! I also hope to hear from you all on this.**

**1917 Biloxi, Mississippi.**

"Oh, dear Mary Alice what trouble have you seem to get yourself in to this time?" I look into her dark brown eyes. I can see worry fill the brim. This is not how Mary Alice usually acts. I am so use to her being care free full of love and laughter. I have recently come to know this new Mary Alice; the one that worries and sees things that no one else does. She is frazzled and the town calls her a witch behind her back.

"You know my cousin… I fear for him," Mary Alice pauses while she wrangles her hands together. "He is smitten with our mutual friend Elizabeth. I saw something again."

"Again? Didn't you say that most of these, visions, lack of the better word, are dark and hard to see yet alone confusing to understand it all?"

"Why, yes that is indeed true, but I'm afraid I saw them, my dear cousin Samuel and our dear friend Elizabeth. It was hard to see what was going on, at last I saw it all end with their deaths. If it is true then how can I stand around doing nothing. It would be as if I was the one to kill them myself." Tears pool around her eyes trying to escape.

"Hold on a drat minute darling. I believe you, Mary Alice. I am sure Samuel and Elizabeth will be just dandy. God is giving you theses visions for a reason." I pull Mary Alice into my arms. Our stiff dresses pressed against each other. I hate the restriction that is put upon us. In this town, this damn southern town, we are forced to hide our love.

Hidden in the safety of my father's home I brush my face against the soft pale flesh of my secret lover. I know we are young but we have reached the age of consent to marry. I fear for how little more days we have together. Her tears have already started to escape making their way down her rosy cheeks. I bring my pink lips to those tears and kiss them away.

"Oh, Isabella," She whispers out before our hungry lips clash together. My slender fingers rush into Mary Alice's long dark hair. Mary Alice's hands cup my face. I can feel the heat radiating off of us like the fiery sun in the afternoon sky. Her fingers rub my ear lobes in a circular pattern. I gasp taking a breath before locking lips once again. From there on her hands move downward pressing against my arms until they find my rib cage. My stomach tightens and I feel a stirring from down under.

A slam echoes in the house. We both jump backwards from each other just in time as my eyes land on my father quickly approaching us.

"Oh, Hello father," I say too fast as I press down my dress.

"Isabella…. Mary Alice," He nods before looking away. "I'll talk to you when you are done socializing." Father walked away leaving us to tame the chaos in our hair and let the blush fades from our cheeks.

Later that night when Mary Alice has departed back to her own home I went towards Father's study.

"Hello father," I spoke up stirring him from his ledger.

The thing about father is he became a cold man once mother died. In 1902 the night I was born the doctor put me in my mother's arms. I could feel them grow cold within the minute. I was too hard on my mother and she died with me propped against her chest.

I derive from blue blood. It is lonely at the top of the classification amongst the world. I was lucky enough to be allowed to socialize with Mary Alice when clearly they are only middle class. Mary Alice's father is a jeweler and so forth the rich see him as a pet and they accept him into their class on occasions.

"Isabella why must you tramp around with that girl."

"Mary Alice causes no harm father, but to your image that is stuck in your head."

"You are right she does taint our image."

"If our image is tainted then it is only tainted by the worst and clearly the dreadful, ghastly taint is only you, yourself father."

"She is a witch sent by the devil only to drown you in sin so you can end up in hell! Your poor dead mother would be turning in her grave if only she knew." His fist hit the oak desk before he makes himself stand.

"Know what father? That her daughter is in love with someone who dares to hold her close to her own heart?"

A thud resonated in the air. My right cheek stings. I know it is bright red and the possibility that his hand left an outline on my face. Embarrassed by the situation father grips his jacket fixing a bunch in it. He turns around unable to look at what he has done. "Be ready for church in the morning Isabella."

"I know you are ashamed and I am tremendously sorry but I gamble that mother would have never been ashamed of our love. After all she was forbidden to you once before."

**1918 Biloxi, Mississippi.**

"Isabella I swear I had another vision last night," Mary Alice looks at me weary as she speaks. I couldn't tell if it was due to the fact of what she had just confessed to more or due the fact that I was making her uncomfortable in public. We were in the local village market taking a stroll next to the vendors. Our fingers intertwined with one another. We were taking a risk flaunting ourselves in front of the town folk. Mostly commoners were here at this time of day. The same kind of commoners that like to viscously spread rumors about my dear Mary Alice. It does not surprise me to hear how the witch is tempting the great daughter of Mr. Whitmore.

Out of nowhere I heard a calling. "Come one. Come all. I have rare items from across the land. Hidden treasures unlocked from the past. May you be an adventurer or may you be a collector. The items I sell at a low price can and will be yours."

"Look Mary Alice I wonder what all this can be?" I drag her to the vendor. He resided in a carriage drawn by horses. The back of the carriage opens up to reveal a secret shelf full of trinkets.

"Isabella," Mary Alice hisses at me. "These are only for fools. They probably don't work, just mere junk."

"Now dear wonderful Mary Alice you are starting to sound like the people who speak about you."

Mary Alice frowns upon my jeer. "Don't frown love. You never know who might be falling in love with your smile." Quickly I smooch the side of her face near her eye. Her cheeks flooded with bright red volume. How I enjoy seeing the red meet her cheeks. "Now let's go check out those mere junk."

Her smile graced her lips. My eyes lingered on her plump bottom lip. I bit on my own just thinking about how delicious and tempting she looked right there in that street.

Our adventure reemerged towards the vender in the horse drawn carriage. We peered at his items while his deep voice bellow out. His suit was dark to cover up any dirt upon it. Of what you could see of his hair that was hidden under a hat was slat and pepper color. It reached around his face forming a rough beard. The trinkets were nothing outstanding. It had the common crystal balls, monkey foot, daggers and other such. He had rings upon rings and other gems but what stood out to my eye was this one necklace.

The chain was dark like charcoal metal. The chain leads to the eye of the necklace, which was a small pocket watch that fit nicely in the palm of your hand. The front of it was the same type of dark metal as the chain. The view window has a tribal cut out where you can see the amethyst in the window. The back of the watch had a large tree design to it. It held bare branches weeping but full of life. Etches of the tree rub against my fingers. I am delighted with the feel of it. I click open the watch by the black button at the top. Inside the face is bright white as if made out of bone. The numbers just as any clock line up in the circle. They stood out against the blinding white back ground forth they were black as night. The base of the hands is detailed in a pattern like vines looking for something to grab a hold of. The same goes for the arrowed hands themselves.

"Try it on and see how it feels young beauty." The vendor leers down at us.

"I am not sure about that."

"No harm in seeing how it feels against your neck. Maybe it belongs there. Go on young lass try it."

The necklace is place around my neck. The pocket watch lies neatly in between my bosoms. A ticking whispers in my ears as if time is winding up.

"Isabella? Hello I am talking to you Isabella." I shake my head being pulled back to the present by Mary Alice's voice.

"Apology. I did not mean to get lost in thought."

"Young ladies I do believe that this necklace has found its rightful owner." He winks at me.

"Well it seems that it has indeed. How much?"

"It is a present to you. Think nothing of it. I have a feeling it will come in handy some day towards the future."

Later that evening we rendezvous at the back of my manor.

The necklace rest lightly against my bosoms, it has not moved since it has been placed there. The metal felt cool against my skin. "Isabella are you sure that it is safe," Mary Alice whispers.

"Yes the old coot is too busy with his nose in that leather ledger. Now tell me about your vision darling." I brush the long hair out of Mary Alice's face and ending the action with keeping my hand against her cheek. I could feel her push against my hand as her own grip mine to assure that it would stay against her flesh.

"I saw my mother's death by a stranger's own hand."

"Have you told her?"

"Of course I did. She believes me. My aunt still thinks I cursed poor Samuel. At last that is also why my mother heeds my warning. We keep Cynthia in the dark about such topics."

"We will get through this Mary Alice."

"Tonight can we just think about us and once the morning comes focus on mother."

I lean in towards her letting her scent evade my noses. She smelled sweet and I couldn't get enough of her. Pressing my lips against her soft ones we allowed each other to get lost in the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing at all. Twilight is own by Stephenie Meyers. Here is Chapter 2 I hope you all are enjoying it!**

**_I lean in towards her letting her scent evade my noses. She smelled sweet and I couldn't get enough of her. Pressing my lips against her soft ones we allowed each other to get lost in the moment._**

**1919 Biloxi, Mississippi.**

"She is a blonde trollop," declared Mary Alice.

"Very funny beautiful. Your father is just looking out for you. You and that adorable little sister of yours need a caretaker. You have no suitors knocking at the door. He must be worried that is all."

"I see none knocking for you either Isabella."

"I can't be bothered. I make them run for the hills."

"Soon your father will be having you run for those same hills if you keep that up."

"What can I say? I only have eyes for you." I causally sip on my tea watching Mary Alice blush.

"I will say she treats Cynthia very well. On the other hand I can't help but feel she is trying to take me out of the family portrait. Father seems exceedingly in high spirits once more."

"Only time will tell how things really are."

Within a fortnight I heard a rapping on my windowpane. It came in quick dull rescissions. I grab the white shawl off the chair wrapping it around my clad body. I made my way towards the glass pressing my hand against it. I could feel the sheer cold from outside seep into me. My dim eyes scan the trees and the yard to finally come across a familiar face. I motions for 'one minute' with my index finger.

Roundabout the staircase I managed to skip the step with a creak before reaching the rear door. I pulled back on the iron lock swinging the door open to come face to face with the intruder of my sleep.

It was Mary Alice with tears streaming down her face. Her skirt ripped notably from falling down on the way over here. Her feet were bare and dirty. Did she run here I thought? I can not lie, there has always been a snow ball of worry locked inside of me. It was a snow ball that was rolling down a gigantic hill catching more snow on the way down enlarging itself. The worry and the fear started with Samuel and Elizabeth but soon enough engulfed itself with the appearance and the action of my dear Mary Alice. It eroded inside of me this fear of mine. Fear that she truly was ill after all. I shook the notion out of my head and remember the thought of, if the visions really did happen, then how hard it must be for no one to fully understand this gift from God.

"I had another vision tonight." She could barely look at me.

"What did you see?" I was afraid of what was looming in the shadow from this question.

"The killer of mother. He knew father. It was set up to happen. I have this inkling that it was so he could marry up."

"Perhaps it was a bad dream?"

"I know dreams, this was no dream."

"Come inside before the cold will be the death of you Mary Alice. Sleep this off and then we will tackle it in the morning."

"I can not simply just sit back any longer. I need to finally end this once for all." Mary Alice darted away from the house.

"Come back," I tried to yell without waking father. I sprint back towards my bedroom looking for suitable clothing.

Nearly ten long minutes later I rush myself out the door following the trail Mary Alice seem set upon. She lived closer to town. I knew either she would head home or maybe seek help.

I raced towards her father's house that looked like stone. There was a candle light in the living quarter. I barged right in rudely of me but I was in a hurry.

Cynthia shot up like a rocket when seeing me, "Isabella have you gone mad?"

"Where is your sister?"

"Father had to take care of her. He said he would be back a bit before the sun is up."

"Excuse me?"

"Mary Alice is ill. He took her into town. He said he was going to make her all better but first they had to visit Timothy the town marshal."

"Cynthia you heed me, stay dark on this topic, be ignorant of it all, and be the daughter that families want." That was the last sentence I ever spoke to little Cynthia.

I make my way towards the town center. A scream rings through the night. I see Mary Alice being knocked down to the ground. I hid behind a vendors cart peering over the top in the darkness.

"Marshal Timothy, just look at her. She is ill and needs help. Help in which this town can not give her. Take her to the asylum."

"That is over two counties away near Louisiana…are you sure?"

"It is the only thing we can do marshal. Take her now before the poor Whitmore girl finds out."

"This will indeed sadden Mr. Whitmore's daughter. Come on Mary Alice let's be on our way now."

I watched as her body thrashed on the ground trying to make a break away. The skin under Marshal Timothy fingers must have bruised by the grip he had on her. He pulled her to the soles of her feet. He tried the best as he could to not drag the poor girl out of the way.

"No! You have to believe me. The things I see it is all true," screamed Mary Alice.

I stared at Mary Alice's father by now my eyes could not handle the sight of losing her. His eyes were cold and a hint of a smile crept on his face. If I were brave I would run up there and smack it off of him. If I were brave I would defend the girl that no one ever believes in. If I were brave I would voice my thought instead of keeping it locked behind sealed lips; you will not get away with this.

**1920 The Asylum.**

My visits are one too few and never last long enough. When I can make my way to the asylum I try to keep the date. I have seen the love of my life let memories slip on by her. I talk with her doctor who has out of the ordinary red eyes. He always waves them off due to stress but if you ask me he should seek medical help. Most of the time he wears dark glasses.

"Ms. Whitmore, as of date Mary Alice still has no recollections of you or anyone else before arriving here." The doctor looks through his paper. He sat in a chair in front of me with a long white lab coat that enveloped most of his frame.

Since she arrived here at the asylum I visit the doctor. I tried to visit with Mary Alice. She just smiled at me and said "How do you do? I am Mary Alice and you are?" I keep up to date with her treatments praying for the day she can leave this tormented place.

"She seems relatively happy and up beat. You said this is how she use to be before seeing these visions?"

"Yes."

"Good. I am glad to hear she is returning to her old self."

"Once again why is it that you think she does not remember… anything?"

"Well we tried the deep sleep therapy in which we drug the patient enough to keep them asleep for a time being. This in turn did not cure her of her anxiety nor her depressions. Then she we switch to a under the table therapy called cardiazol therapy. They are still tuning it for the FDA. Her visions we believe are caused by mere seizures. With the therapy we were hoping to study the seizures. It has seemingly fried her brain. I do not agree with this treatment myself. I try to make it so she doesn't have to have them any longer but at last my boss thinks otherwise. She still has visions. There have been talks about moving on to other extremely new and unstudied therapies."

He removes his glasses and stares starkly at me with his piercing red eyes. There were darker this time almost like a deep maroon. "These so called therapies can lead to electrical shock and even removal of part of her brain. These therapies may kill her or worst she will become a vegetable, unmoving and unbeknownst to the world. I am going to be honest. I adore Mary Alice and the last thing I want to see is this to happen to her." He replaces his glasses back on.

I took this all in and letting the hatred of her father seep deeper into my soul. "Have you ever thought she was suppose to have these visions? It wouldn't be the first God has made contact through someone."

He chuckles, "God? Oh, dear no God has nothing to do with this. If God was a kind man he would have gave the visions to someone better suited to understand them. Instead here is Mary Alice rotting away being poked and prodded due to something she can not control. I do dare to say God has stepped out of this situation."

He watches me for a moment seeing my face drop and most likely grows pale. "I do believe her visions are real." He says it in a matter of fact. I quickly look up to him.

"I have been working with her to see if her talent would grow. Here is the kicker, her skills have grown."

"She was never truly ill to begin with?"

"Between you and I, she was more sane than the rest of us."

"I have to get her out of this place."

"All in due time Ms. Whitmore. I will remove her myself before any other therapy will happen. Let's just see how things go on here for a bit longer."

I stand from my seat making my way towards the window. It has black criss-crossed lines on it. Through the glass I can see Mary Alice. She wore a light blue gown. All the patients wore them. Her hair was shaven after her first week here. She was bald like an old man. This place is crawling with lice and some of them believe taking away the hair is a type of therapy on its own even if they did not have bugs. Her hair was short now. They keep it trim this way. It is choppy at the ends spiky if you will say. It stuck out everywhere instead of being straight and down. She was drawing a picture with a pencil. Her hand was moving exceedingly fast and she was staring at the wall. From where I stood I could only make out the picture to be a male figures face. He had a long ponytail and his chest was bare. In the background she was working on a smaller picture of something I could not make out. She was drawing long hair for all I could see. I turn around to face the doctor.

"Promise me you will get her out of here safely. She doesn't have to remember me. I just want her to be happy, safe, and most of all free of this nightmare."

He walks towards me, "Do you love her?" I don't respond fast enough. "You are the only one who visit, who cares. You love her." This time he says it as a fact and not a question.

I nod, "More than the world cares to know."

The New Year was rapidly approaching. It was late November. "Hello Mary Alice. How are you today?"

"Hey doc. That lady was here again. I saw her through the window. What did she want?"

"Just to make sure you were having a good day today," The doctor smiles.

"That is nice of her. You must tell her I said thank you."

"Will do. How about we get some fresh air?"

The doctor and Mary Alice walk along the grounds of the asylum. Foliage was on the ground as Mary Alice kicks up a group of them. The doctor let Mary Alice play outside. It was always nice to see the patients lose their cares and worries when they were outside. It was as if they sneak back to their childhood when everything was ok and they didn't have to worry so much. The far ends of the ground were located closely to a small town. It was the town right before hitting the city. The patients were never allowed this far but the doctor thought today would be good to get away from the looming building.

A couple was walking by a gent with long blonde hair and his courtship, a beautiful red head. They walk quite far away from the grounds. The wind had picked up and ruffled Mary Alice's hair. The man froze in mid step. He slowly turn his head towards Mary Alice letting out a small feral growl that only him and his lover could hear. The doctor noticed this. The first thing he saw was the color of the man's eyes. They were red like his very own.

"Mary Alice we should be walking back, be fast." He says this loudly. A small growl rumbled from his chest as a warning to the new comers. The man sharply glares at the doctor. The red head whispers into her lover's ear. The blonde man smirks and laughs before continuing to walk away.

The doctor and Mary Alice were halfway to the building. The doctor looks towards the front of the building where visitors come. He saw Ms. Whitmore stepping out of her car. She was a good twenty feet away. Isabella shut the car's door and turned around to come face to face with the doctor.

"Ms. Whitmore today is the day we must leave. Let me drive."

Mary Alice looked queasy as if she looked at the ground and ran in short circles. I, Isabella let the doctor take control of my car. It was a gift from father hoping it would spice up the deal for suitors. The doctor's house was small with only two bedrooms to it. He rushed us inside.

"You believe in what Mary Alice sees correct?"

"Yes, you already know this."

"Then believe me when I say this Ms. Whitmore she is in danger. A vampire is tracking her as we speak. He wants to drink her blood. The only way to save her and you now too is for me to turn you. It will hurt but once the pain is gone you have eternity to live. When you both are change you will be extremely thirsty. Do not let any humans know what you are."

The doctor goes over to Mary Alice grabbing her arm. "I am sorry for the pain I am about to inflect on to you sweet child." He bites her in the middle of her forearm. Mary Alice tries to pull away from him but his grip is so strong she stays rooted. "The venom will rush through her. It may take a few days to take over and make her a vampire." He lets go of Mary Alice.

"What are you doing," she yells. Only in moments does her yelling turn into screaming. "It burns!" She scratches at the bite mark. She fell on the floor when he let go of her. Now her feet are kicking and pushing her to get away from the man and I.

"Ms. Whitmore this is for the good of both you and Mary Alice. If you see a man with long blonde hair you must run. I am hoping by turning her he will no longer want her blood."

Blood was smeared around the edges of the doctor's mouth. "I think I may be sick." My hands clench at my stomach.

"There is no time for that."

The front door flies into our space between the doctor and I. The wooden frame splinters. A man wearing a simply outfit like a commoner is standing in between the doorframe. He takes a couple of steps in the house while he is tilting his head. "Yes, there is no time for that." He smiles showing all of his white teeth and his alarming red eyes.

"Get out of here Isabella!" This was the first time the doctor has ever said my first name. The server of the situation sunk in. I dart towards Mary Alice withering in the hallway. I drag her into one of the bedrooms.

Outside the doctor steps in front of the blonde vampire stopping him from charging Isabella. "Get out of my way," snarled the blonde.

The doctor locked arms with the other vampire. They struggled for a moment trying to gain dominance over the other. The blonde whips his arm out of his grasp and palms him the chest rough. He does this again while pulling on the other arm of the doctor's. A sickening shatter echoed through out the house. It sounded like marble crumbling under pressure.

I heard another shattering noise of glass coming from outside the room. Mary Alice pulled herself to the corner of the room. Her eyes were shut tight as she bit down so hard on her lip that blood shown. She was containing the screams inside of her for now. The sound of footsteps filled my ears. The door knob turned slowly to reveal the man with the blonde hair.

"Looks like bad news for you," the man giggled.

My heart raced as blood rushed through my ears. I scrunched myself in front of Mary Alice trying to gain distance from the crude being. A faint sound of a clock ticking by suddenly had started somewhere in the background. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. It started to match up with each step the man took. The closer he drew the faster the ticking became. It was ringing in my ears loud as a train on tracks hurling by. He was close enough to touch me now and the fear erupted inside of me. My hand gripped the pocket watch necklace I had adorned. With my fear I squeezed the watch hard enough that the front window open. I see the blonde man hand reach out towards me with the sick smile on his face. The world around him starts to warp like it was melting. I blink and the next thing I knew the man was gone.

I am crouched in a different room. I glance behind me to see that I am truly by myself. I look at my watch and see the time. The hands of the watch were spinning rapidly and finally slowed down to the right time. The ringing of the ticking left my ear. On the wall is a calendar. The year says 1948 on the paper.

"What this can not be true?"

The door opens to the owner of a little boy. "This is not your room? How did you get in here?"

"I apologize…what year is it?"

"1948. Your clothes are funny? Are you ok?"

I run to a mirror in the house. My face is flawless. My skin has not aged and my chocolate eyes have not become white. My long brown hair is as youthful has it ever been. I should be middle aged by now. I should have a family with kids of my own. Where is Mary Alice, the blonde man, and the doctor? Vampires and visions are real; maybe the necklace had the ability to travel through time.

"I have to find her." I pick up the bottom of my dress and ran away from the home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing at all. Twilight is own by Stephenie Meyers. Enjoy Chapter three!**

_**"I have to find her." I pick up the bottom of my dress and ran away from the home.**_

**1920 The doctor's house**

**Apov:**

I wake up in a dark room. I get up from the corner I was previously slumped in. My throat burned like a hot fire poker was shoved down it. I tried to soothe it by rubbing my hand against it gently. I did not know where I was or who I was in fact. I don't even remember how I had ended up here. I didn't need light to find my way around the room even though it was dark outside.

I finally came across a mirror in the room. Once gazing into it I could see a very pale young girl. Her skin was as white as chalk. The hair was short and spiky. I smiled and noticed the girl in the mirror smiled as well. The teeth were brilliantly white and looked sharp. The last detail I focused on was the two eyes staring deeply in the glass. They were red like a glass of wine.

I wasn't there in that room any more. Now I was looking at a tall man with short cropped blonde hair. His skin chalk white. He smiled greatly towards me and spoke, "Welcome home."

His eyes were different than the red ones I had just peered at. They were melted honey and warm. A lady wrapped herself under his arm with the same kind eyes and smile. The scene turns slightly to the left and more bodies filled the room. A man that resembled a grizzly bear had a mischievous smile like a small child. Next to him was a beautiful blonde girl that seemed to be interested with something else at the time. Another boy that seemed to look younger than the girl in the mirror spoke first. "It amazes me that you have always feed on animal blood. What compelled you to be like us?" The boy had red copper toned hair that stuck straight up in a wave like motion. I wanted to reach out and touch it to feel if it was real.

The world seemed to focus back to place as I spurted the words out "I saw you that is why." I realized that the musical tone was indeed my very own voice. I look back at the mirror and see the same red-eyed girl. I wished my eyes were the same color as the melted honey. It looked less abrasive than the red. I make my hands move upward and touch my lips. The girl does the same. So this is how I look. I was cute but I could use a good cleaning. I look down and see the light blue cloth garment around my body. In some spots it was darker. I remove the garment off my body and bring the dark spots close to my nose. Sniffing it I detect the scent of blood. My throat aches once more. I check my body but there are no wounds on me. All that is left is a wristband. Parts of it were too dark too read and all I could make out was Alice, female age 19.

"Alice. My name is Alice and I drink animal blood?" Just saying blood made the ache in me awake. I leave the room behind to find a funky smell lofting around the living quarter. The fireplace had ash smeared around as if a fire was left unattended for days. I search the home finding better clothes. Once embarking on the journey outside I run into a huge metal object. My brain reeled and it could tell me what it was, a car. My brain was able to tell me everything I needed to know. It just didn't know the facts that pertain to my life. The car roared to life as I drove off into the night.

The thirst is harder to control now. I pull off towards the tree lines. I know what I have to do but weary of the outcome. I run into the woods and surprised at how I pick up speed of which a human is incapable. I run and let myself feel free. Zooming past trees and shrubbery I grow tired of running. The scents of the outdoors invade my nostrils along with the scent of a deer grazing. I do not know how it will be when I bite the deer so forth I remove my clothes as quietly as I can be. The moonlight shines on the deer as I crouch in the nude watching and waiting for the moment to pounce. With some grass still in its mouth the animal looks up as if he noticed the difference in the air. With amazing speed I run at the deer catching it off guard. I grab the antlers and the bottom of the head to make it quick. I didn't want it to feel pain. I feasted on the deer until I was full. I let the remains lay on the cold ground. Closing my eyes I could hear water rushing. I made my way towards the noise so I could wash off the blood that had spilled from my mouth.

I know the water must be freezing but to my body it has no affects on me. I dunk my head under the water to help with the rat nest that seem to have taken hold of during the last moments before I woke. In the middle of washing the blood away from my mouth I froze with my hand cupping water near my face.

There is a sign blinking in the night. Diner – Best in Philadelphia read the sign in green light. The sight of the sign moves out of the way when the body I was in moves away from the window. Another being that I knew was just like me entered the diner. His eyes red, he had just fed. His crimpled somewhat long hair blocked his face. "Jasper Whitlock." This draws him over to me.

"Ma'am." He nods his head towards me.

"You have kept me waiting long enough."

Jasper took a seat across from me in the booth. He grabbed my hand with eager. I could feel the excitement that we both were feeling. The world focuses around the present once more. I am left alone in the middle of a stream. I knew where I had to go even If I would sit in the diner every day until he finally shows up.

**Bpov:**

I hunted the world looking for Mary Alice. I devoured Europe looking in all the gloomy places. I thought this would be the place a vampire would want to be. I never saw Mary Alice transform into a vampire but I had to hope that she was still alive. I even spent six months in Alaska due to the fact that it was not that sunny out. Wherever I lived at the time I had a world map stuck up on the wall. Red pins are plaster on just about each continent. They each had a tag on them with a year I was there. Starting in 1948 to today's date. I had tried keeping newspaper articles on suspicious repeating activity. It is hard to find someone who doesn't want to be found.

The day I moved to Forks, Washington I was ninety-two years old. I must admit I look splendid for my age. I had the body of an eighteen year old with a mentality of my real age. I have even experimented with my talent of time bending.

Forks is a small town with a huge amount of forest still covering a lot of the state. This place looked like a good hiding space. Checking the hospital is always the first thing on my to do list. Roaming the halls I feel a void. I know Mary Alice has not been here. I look at the doors and I can just see her bouncing through them with the contagious laugh of hers.

I find my way at the nursery. I see a couple holding each other as they peer most likely at their child. A doctor walks up towards them to inform them of some bad news. "We will be keeping her on watch. She is weak and I hope I am wrong when I say this, she may not make it by the end of the week."

I watched as this goes on. The mother cries hysterically as the father does not know what to do. Eventually the doctor pulls them off into a room so no other parents have to see the sadness. I look back at the babies and a thought crosses my mind. I run my hands up my neck feeling the chain of my necklace. A spark hits against my skin like an electric shock. My fingers slowly pull down still following the trace of the necklace until it has hit its target. I grip the watch and hearing a ticking becoming louder and louder. My decision has been made. I open the door into the nursery with such determination. A nurse sees me and says loudly, "Ma'am you can not go in there!"

Ignoring her I make my way to the sick baby. I can feel in the air which one is not going to make it through the night. A pink blanket it wrapped around the little bundle of flesh. She is pale grayish compared to all the other babies who are pink with bright new blood vessels pumping making them a shade of blush.

I look at the name card, _Isabella Marie Swan,_ we share part of the same name. I open the watch to reveal the hands spinning fast. With my free hand I touch the new born, "It will be all ok Isabella," I say to the child. A light glows around the both of us before it travels all around the child.

The nurse has made it into the nursery now. "Ma'am didn't you hear me you can't be in here…" She trails off when she sees the room is empty. The doctor and the parents from before enter the room.

"What is with all the yelling," asked the doctor.

"I thought I saw someone run into here. I could have sworn a woman did."

The mother walks over to her child. Her tear streak face show signs that she is stressed. She moves the pink blanket to the side and sees a pocket watch necklace on top of her baby. With confusion she picks it up, "Who is this?"

The nurse speaks up, "It must have been a gift from that lady."

The doctor does a check up on little Isabella. "Her color looks significantly better." He places the stethoscope against her fragile chest. "Everything is sounding better." He places the stethoscope back around his neck. "Maybe this worrying was all over nothing. Little Isabella just needed some time to get over it herself."

The young parents celebrated the good news. Soon enough they were allowed to take her back home with them. I have only jumped in a baby's body only once back in 1955. The kid was dying that night. The look on the mother's face was heartbroken.

She had left the father so her daughter could have a better life and now it was looking like she was going to have no life at all. I gave the mother a gift that all mothers want.

I also gave that mother the nightmare that no mothers want. After supposing to be twenty-five I made her daughter disappear to her. I don't age past the day of being eighteen and couldn't keep up with the ordeal any longer. I guess no matter what in that life that poor woman's heart was going to break.

The mother picks up the baby. "Hey Isabella. Mommy loves you. Bella. How do you like the sound of that?"

"I like Bells. It has a ring to it," the father laughs at his own joke.

I feel the warmth of her arms holding me as she rocks. I know I can only do this with a sick infant. Their soul and will is low and seeking for that help to strive. My soul mixes with baby Isabella. She grows comfortable and steps aside and lets me have control. I open my eyes and smile at my new mother.

"Look Charlie! Her eyes are so beautiful."

"She has those chocolate eyes just like you Renee."

I now wait to grow in this life with Charlie and Renee before continuing on my journey to find Mary Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing at all. Twilight is own by Stephenie Meyers. Today is the day, girl meets girl!**

_**I now wait to grow in this life with Charlie and Renee before continuing on my journey to find Mary Alice.**_

"Isabella are you sure you want to move to Forks? You don't have to if you don't want. You can come to Florida with me and Phil," Renee asked for the umpteenth time.

This day was coming. We all knew I was going to leave once she found Phil. I needed to go back to Forks to start once again where I had left off.

Over the years Renee had divorced Charlie. She couldn't handle the grey clouds and rain. Nor could she handle sitting in a kitchen every night making a meal for her husband and kid. It had grown repetitive and she felt trapped in a time loop. Carefree souls need room to grow and have adventures. That is why we moved to Arizona. It is sunny here just about every day. I never looked for Mary Alice here. I figured it was too bright for her and too crowded.

"Mom, everything will be ok."

"You are going to take care of Charlie like you took care of me aren't you?"

This was not new for me to hear. When the body I was in was younger I had ended up taking care of Renee. She was quirky and had a liking to skip out on responsibilities. I did the cooking and making sure the bills got paid. Once Phil came around things got a little easier.

"You have a old soul Bella. Call me when you land. Call me when you get back to the house. Call me every night especially if something new happens."

"I will call you when I land but not every single night. Don't worry you will hear from me."

"Be careful! I love you Bella." She pulled me into a hug kissing my forehead.

"I love you too mom."

I started to board the plane before I heard Renee yell frantically "Stop!" I put my hand on the back of my neck and look sheepishly at her. Embarrassed that now everyone was looking at me. "I forgot to give you this." Her hands held an object locked tight between her palms.

"It was a gift and I think you should have it. I like to think it kept you in this world for me." She handed over my necklace.

I sighed with relief, "Thanks mom, its beautiful." I place the necklace where it belongs. The weight against my breast made the necklace feel it was right where it belong. At least I didn't have to worry about finding it. It wouldn't have taken long. I knew Renee had it all this time. It is a part of me and I can feel the location of the object.

"I got to go mom. I love you." I wave goodbye to Phil and boarded my plane.

Charlie had picked me up with his police cruiser. I have learned to keep attention off of me and this certainly was not helping. I scooted lower in my seat trying to hide. I flip open the visor to look in the mirror. There I was in all my glory. I look like the same girl back in 1920. I keep my hair shorter now a day but still considerably long. My chocolate eyes shift and I noticed Charlie was watching me. I shut the visor.

"I got you a gift Bells. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will Charlie, thank you."

"You know you can call me dad right?"

"I'll work on it."

We pulled up to the familiar house. Everything looked the same except for the old beat up red Ford truck in the driveway. I start to ponder if Charlie had a lover. "Who is here?"

"Just us. The gift is the truck Bella. I know its old and not much but…"

I cut Charlie off. "I love it …dad… It is perfect. Best gift I have ever been given."

He smiles, "Thanks Bells. It will come in handy when you go to school tomorrow."

Oh, yes the wonderful education system to teach things that are probably behind the Phoenix schools. New kids who will be all over me like a freak at a sideshow I can not wait.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP! The sound of my alarm groggily wakes me up. With anger I slam down on the snooze button. I barely slept at all last night. Sneaking out in the middle of it didn't help either. I had to get my map and a few other items. It is now adorn on the wall with a couple of new pins. Everything was connected to with string. I proceeded to hurry up and shower.

I slip on a jacket since it was raining outside. I tried to wear the most normal teenager outfit possible. I was hoping to be in the background unnoticeably as best as I can. Charlie had already left for work. I start the beat up truck. At first it stalled before roaring to life.

Everything is close in a small town. It took me no time to make it to school. I was one of the last ones to pull into the parking lot. I got the worst spot out of the lot. The few students who liked to press their luck with the tardy bell watched me carefully.

Their eyes made me watch my steps even more carefully. In this life I have assumed the role of an accident waiting to happen. In the office I get a map and a list of classes. Trudging to my next class I had math. I take a seat that was left open in the back.

"You must be Isabella Swan. I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place."

"Only cause he is snooping into everyone's business. Hey I'm Jessica. So I heard you are from Arizona so why are you so pale?"

I was out in sun every day. The warmth always felt good but my skin never got darker than it did back in the summer of 1918. "Yeah that is why they kicked me out."

A boy laughed before speaking, "This one is a funny one. I'm Mike Newton the cute one in this school." He tried to give me a seductive look.

I snickered which made the other kids laugh. One even said, "You got burned!"

Following suit the teacher came in and class went underway. After a couple more classes I soon found out that small town equals small school and small school equals small enough classes you have a lot of the same kids.

The class before lunch is English. I had the class with Jessica and a friend of hers she introduce as Angela. I liked Angela because out of the rest of the kids she didn't boast or call attention to herself. She is a smart reserved girl and underneath it all she was cute.

"Want to sit with us at lunch?"

"I will meet you there." I wanted to walk around the grounds. Make plans to search this place after school. Hopefully I could by pass lunch and not call any more attention to myself. I walk into the cafeteria I see the door to make my escape. A couple walked through heading towards a table off to the corner. I stop in my tracks as I see something I saw back in the doctor's house.

Pale skin with outstanding beauty, the couple is an outcast by the way the rest of the students react to them. I look for red eyes hoping to find them but all I found was the color of melted honey. They were topaz like. The blonde in the couple was the girl hanging on to her jock must have been boyfriend. She looked at me for a moment before looking away with a disgusted look.

My eyes followed the couple to an occupied table. There three more kids. They all looked the same. They even shared the same eye color. "Well talk about genetics." I said mainly to myself. The rude female from before whispers in the only other female ear I couldn't hear what was said but it made her look at me. I was caught staring at them. Once the short spiky haired female turn and look at me realization shocked its way through my nerves. "Mary Alice…" I said letting the last of the word mumble off.

I wanted to run up to that table pushing her chair back and land in her lap capturing her lips. I would have if it was not for the fact that none of us moved. She was not trying to come at me at full force. I was confused and felt a struggle inside of me erupt. A boy with an outlandish hair cut glances up from his full tray. It only lasted a moment before he turned and looked at me as well. Confusion on his face grew with the seconds he took to stare me down. His head snapped towards the male blonde. "Bella!"

All of us turn and look at where my name was being called. "Over here! Come sit with us." Angela was waving her hand excitedly. I take a seat amongst my new friends. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I lost my appetite." I was now short and upset over the fact that maybe Mary Alice was never waiting a lifetime for me as I was for her. Maybe I was foolish to ever think she would have.

"So, I see you have noticed the Cullens. It seems like they have noticed you too." Jessica jumped up to dish all the information.

The big bear like of a man is Emmett and the gorgeous blonde is his girlfriend Rosalie. I would watch out for her she does not like people often, so snobby if you ask me. The one that always looks like he is in pain is Jasper. He is Rosalie's twin and he is dating the short pixie girl, Alice.

I felt a pain in my chest that felt like my heart was ripping its way out of my thoracic cavity. All I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears.

"It is not like they are related Jessica," Angela pointed out with her fork.

"Edward seems to be interested in you Bella. That is a first cause usually no one here is every good enough for him. " Jessica let out a nervous ear breaking laugh.

I slowly turned and looked at Alice. She was looking down at her tray. I could feel the tears brim the edges of my eyes. I swallowed hard before I noticed the one looking at me. He must have been Edward. He pushes his tray forcefully out in front of him while his face almost sneers away.

I whispered softly to myself, "Oh, watch out we got a badass over here."

I had turned my focus back to my own group to hear a booming laugh coming from the Cullen's table. The bell had rung making Angela wrap her arm around mine. "We have biology next." Mike looked depressed all of a sudden as if he was waiting to use that line but Angela beat him to the punch.

In class I saw Alice sitting by herself. I knew Angela would want me to be next to her but anger flushed through me. I lunge my book bag on the empty part of the desk next to Alice. It was a whole black table top with two separated seats.

"You prefer Alice now?"

She jumped by such a slight degree it was hard to noticed. I could tell she was not use to someone strolling right up and talking to her. "Yes it is my name after all. You prefer Bella I hear."

"Yeah she does." Alice looks at me questioningly. I had slip up about the real Bella. "And sometimes she is stupid and says things in a third person. I promise it only happens in a blue moon pardon me for the slip."

She giggles before asking, "Well, Bella are you going to take a seat?"

"Indeed it was my goal I was trying to achieve." I nod taking my seat.

Alice found something more interesting facing the front of the room. I felt like pushing the limit but I was not sure if it was healthy to. I look towards the front and say real low, "Had any good visions as of lately?"

I can feel her eyes on me. I know she wants to ask me how do I know. I look into her topaz eyes. "You really don't remember?" We lingered like that for a moment staring into each other's eyes.

"Remember what?" Blatantly ignoring the fact that the teacher had shown up in the room and started writing notes on the board. Standing up from my stool I allowed myself to get close to Alice. My face lingered close to hers, as I never let my sight lose her eyes. I grab my bag and walked to the exit. The teacher tried to stop me but I just gave the excuse that I was feeling sick.

Later that night I paced in the living room of my newly acquired house that I share with Charlie. I keep tossing around the ideal of just coming out to Alice. What if she is happy and I would just be throwing a monkey wrench into it. I slide the curtain to the side and look outside. Should I be the bigger person and just leave her be because she was happy? I see movement outside in the trees across the street.

A car pulls into the drive following Charlie's cruiser. A boy helps a man in a wheelchair out before making their way to our door. I open it up for them. Charlie had a couple of pizza boxes in his hands. "Hey Bells, Billy and his son Jacob are having dinner with us tonight. We are going to watch the game on the TV."

"Alright Char…dad. I just have some homework to finish up."

Taking a seat at the kitchen table I knew Charlie and Billy would eat in the living room. I flip open my math book. Jacob takes a seat next to me. "Hey I'm Jacob incase you don't remember me when we use to make mud pies." He had a nice smile and long black hair. Being from my time a man with long hair was the norm but over the years I had grown a fondness for men with short hair.

"Nice to re-meet you I am Bella." I go back to work while the awkward boy stares at me.

"So you are eighteen now?"

"Not yet. I am seventeen. My birthday is in September."

"I am going to have to remember that date," he chuckles.

"Please don't I am not a fan of gifts." I shut my book picking it up making my way to the stairs.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry nothing, just had a bad encounter with a Cullen."

Billy gave me a weird look in the living room. I chalked up to me being rude to his son. Little did I know about the town residences near Forks.

The following weeks went by dully. The Cullen family kept their distance from me. Their eyes probe when they think I am not looking. Alice does not sit next to me in class any more. Today was no different when sitting at the empty table. Only this time I noticed she is not here.

"Everyone grab a kit. Today we are going to do blood testing. Your parents should have already sign the permission slip when you first enrolled for classes."

Of course she was not going to be here. She may be able to interact with people around her but fresh scent of blood would be hard to do. "Sir, I don't feel good. I think I may puke."

"Hurry up and get out in the hallway then Swan."

Guessing Alice never went to school today I decided to take a trip to the office. A flash of copper tone hair caught my eye.

I tried to walk past but his arm blocked me. He had on a light button up shirt with a grey coat over it. Surprisingly he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"You won't find anything useful in there. Isabella right? That is your name."

"Hello Edward and please call me Bella. Now if you may excuse me."

He pulled me tighter against his chest. I push my palm against him to try and give me some space. "What are you?"

"A seventeen year old female. If you needed help with your gender issues there are classes for that."

He laughs causing wrinkles to form around his eyes. "You are funny. How do you know about Alice?"

"Truth be told I was going to find out your address so I could tell her in person."

He pondered this for a moment before letting me go. He writes down on a scrap of paper. "Be there tonight. I promise we wont bite. Not much that is."

"I know. It is not hard to tell by your eyes." I start to walk towards the parking lot. "By The way," I turn to look at him once more. "For adoptive kids you all share the same color of eyes. I am willing to bet so does Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, either poor planning on your part or very picky adoptive parents." I snickered not wanting to hear his reply I head for my truck.

**Apov:**

I sat next to Jasper in our family den. Rosalie and Edward were arguing. "You have doomed us all Edward. You can not simply ask a human to come over tonight."

"Rose she knows something. She has thrown it in our faces. We have to find out what she knows and take it from there."

"What are you going to do? Kill her once she tells us. There are rules and they all want her dead or even worse turned."

"We will deal with that when we cross that bridge."

"She is right Edward. You change your mind more than a girl. First you wanted to go back to Alaska, then stay, confront her, and let me guess run away again? You need to make up your mind and stick with it for once." I know what I said hurt Edward but he would surely get over it.

"She might be like us. Special before being turn." Edward looks defeated.

I know he is grasping at straws. He thinks from what he has seen of my visions that this girl is meant to be a part of us. Whenever I see her I just hear a clock in the background. I don't know what it means but day-by-day the visions come more often. I try to hide the ones that are more personal. I don't hide them well enough due to the fact that Jasper can feel what I feel from them. If anything he is more confuse than the rest of us.

Carlisle steps in now. "What has been done is done. We will work it out."

While waiting I could feel myself slip into a trace. I see Bella but I couldn't hear her. Her arms were moving frantically as if she is trying to make a point. I knew what was coming next. I wished I could will my vision to stop. I didn't want anyone else to see this but only me. I could feel Bella's hands on me making emotions engulf me. As if a match was lit underneath me heat radiated within me. I felt lust for this human and hunger to capture her lips. Before I could kiss her the view changed to her lying on the ground looking helpless. Her necklace torn off of her in the hands of a man that had a sickening smile. Bella's eyes open only to show the world the crimson color of a newborn.

Jasper's face contorts into one of pleasure; confusion and lands last on pain. Edward turns and focuses on me ignoring Rosalie. "Alice dear, what did you see?" Jasper holds my hand grounding me to the earth realm.

"I don't know how to say this…I think Bella might be in danger. She ends up becoming a vampire."

Rosalie takes this as if she was right all along. "What happen before that," Jasper asked slowly.

"I don't know," I lied easily. "She was yelling about something but I couldn't hear her."

Before the knock even happen Carlisle appeared at the door with Esme. "Hello, Bella please come in."

Slowly she entered the room. It was not hard to notice the first thing she set her eyes upon was I. I felt Jasper stiffen; he must have noticed it as well.

"You are much more civil than the last vampires I had run into. At least you are offering to let me speak before trying to dine."

Emmet's booming laugh filled the room, "what a nice ice breaker there Bella."

"Don't be afraid please. I promise your safety no matter what." Carlisle pointed to a chair to help make Bella feel more comfortable. "What other vampires have you came across?"

"There was one where I use to live. He tried to be a part of society but things did not turn out well for him."

Getting to the point Edward pushed himself in front of Bella, "How do you know about us?"

"I have been around awhile…" Bella felt the tug of indecisiveness pull on her heartstrings once again. She glances at Jasper who is touching me. She stops to think which she looks like she is debating. Bella thinks. "Should I blow their happiness out of the water or should I just let myself drown in my own pain?"

"I have premonitions in my sleep. I have seen you and others. I can not control them but I have seen more than just the future it seems. That is why I knew about what Alice can see."

Carlisle spoke up first, "Maybe because your talents are both similar you have some how connected with each other," He lost himself to ponder that questions.

Bella grip a hold of her necklace she looks anxious.

"Why can't I read your mind?" Edward's eyes were a shade darker than the rest of the coven.

"Maybe my mind is stronger than most people?" Bella shrugs her shoulders.

"Why are you all of a sudden afraid Bella?" Jasper leans in forward.

"What you can feel my emotions now? Let me guess the blonde must be a succubus where the bear of a guy must be even stronger than normal vampires. The two parent clones must have extreme self-control and nurturing to help raise the vampire kids; and we already know about the last two. They can read minds and see part of the future. Talk about how hard it must be for the rest of the world try to impress someone when you have all special people here in your family."

Emmett laughs again "Chill out Bella. Like seriously it is ok."

Edward moves closer to Bella and at the same time Jasper scoots farther away from Bella. "You are the most amazing smell I have ever had to encounter before." With lightening speed Edward reappeared at the front door opening it. "I think it is time for you to go home Bella."

I stood up, "I will take her back home. No worries."

"Are you sure?" Esme looked worried for a second.

"I don't mind." I escorted Bella to her old beat up truck.

"I don't think this goes very fast does?"

"No it has its limits."

"You can drive then." I pout at the fact that we would be forced to go slow.

She giggles which makes my eyes drift up to her face.

On the ride back to her home we sat in silence. I felt this urge to sit close to her. I put my hand on her forearm savoring the warmth of her. This went on for a moment before I realized we were sitting in her drive way.

"Your truck is very loud surely you woke up your father."

"Oh well. He can get over it."

"What will you tell him?"

"I sneaked out to meet a girl. I am sure he would love that."

I looked away not use to a human being so blunt in this manner. With speed I was on the other side of Bella's driver door. I opened it for her. "Maybe I can help you sneak back in?"

I slide my arms underneath her body cupping her to my chest. Carrying her like a bride to the side of the house. I already knew which window was hers. With ease I made my way into her room. I let her climb through the window first. Kneeling on the edge of the window I stalled. I didn't know if I should enter or leave.

"Do you not remember your life before becoming a vampire?

"No sadly I have no recollections what so ever. Carlisle thinks it was due to the pain we all feel when we are turned. I woke up as a vampire and I had a vision of my family before I joined them. It instilled hope in me that I didn't have to be a monster."

"Your diet?"

"Animal blood. We do not feed on humans. If we did we have to kill them and none of us want to be killers."

"That is why your eyes are not red. You know you once loved someone before Jasper."

Now I entered the room bringing myself face to face with Bella. "Have you seen my past? If you have you must tell me."

"That's the thing. I'm not sure if you want me to Alice."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews! I hope to see some more. They really do help. As you all know I own nothing it is all Stephenie Meyers. Here is chapter 5 I hope you all enjoy.**

**Now I entered the room bringing myself face to face with Bella. "Have you seen my past? If you have you must tell me."**

_**"That's the thing. I'm not sure if you want me to Alice."**_

**Bpov:**

The cold shoulder is a frozen cliff. The wind blows cold icicles in your face and for reasons unknown you hang on. Your fingers turn black from frostbite while the tips of your digits crunch into the cliff side. Somewhere deep inside your nearly dead frozen body a small heat signal lives. Hope is a hot, hot heat. It is hard to smother out because it is on a foundation. Faith is the woodpiles that build the fire up and love of any kind is the oxygen that feeds the flames. It is why we hang on to that frozen cliff. Hope it either saves us or run us blind.

This is how I have been feeling for the past couple of weeks. Alice has been giving me the cold shoulder. Since I chosen not to tell her she, has chosen not to talk to me.

Walking into the lunchroom I sense the student body was worked up with gossip. I glance around the room to find Edward sitting at a table by himself. His eyes caught mine as he motion for me to join him. Not wanting to sit with him I stand at the table.

"Please sit." He says as he slides his tray of food to me.

"I rather not."

He chuckles softly to himself. "Please stop being so hostile with me. I would like to spend a nice lunch in your presence. You can eat and maybe even multitask and talk with me."

"Why would I ever care to indulge you on that pleasure."

"Deep down you knows you want to. It is hard to resist my smile." On cue he gives me a million dollar smile.

"You are so lost with out that power of yours. You do not know me and now you can't force yourself into my head you fail miserably at the old way of doing it."

"Please I beg of you. Just sit."

It was hard to deny him this time with such a sad look on his face.

"Only this once." I take my seat across from him.

He pushes the tray towards me once more. Taking the hint I take a bit of the greasy pizza.

"It might be bad for us to be friends."

"Wow, you are a real yo-yo you know."

"I know. I am tired of fighting. I am going to Hell I might as well have some fun. Go out with me tonight. You may call it a date if you like I am sure that will piss off a lot of people here in this school."

"I don't want to date you though Edward."

"I grow tired of playing the game hard to get."

I put down the half eaten pizza and pondered on what to say next. "I grow tired of it as well."

"Great! I will pick you up tonight at seven."

I shake my head. I tried to speak but the tardy bell rings. Edward is standing amongst his brothers as I sit at an empty table. "Shit! This is not going to end well."

After school I find the Cullens in the parking lot next to their rich cars.

I walk up to Edward. "Do not show up at my house at seven."

"Why?"

"I do not want you to show up."

"Talk about being a yo-yo."

"I spoke what I thought out loud earlier, but what I think about has nothing to do with you."

"Bella I think we belong together. I can not get you out of my head and you are the only one in a lifetime I have run into that I can not read your thoughts. That to me says something."

I thought about the rightful owner of this body. Bella's soul vibrates within me. I see that Edward is deadly handsome. I may have made things more complicated when I took over this body.

Panic must have colored my face. "Bella are you ok?"

I pull him closer putting my lips to his ear. I know this is probably useless. I whispered as low as I could, "You are barking up the wrong tree."

"Hurry up Eddie! Stop making bedroom eyes and let's go home," Yelled one of his brothers.

Later that night I lay in bed contemplating until I fall asleep. My body lays sideways on the full size bed. The covers are half thrown off of my body. I sleep in short shorts and a grey tank top. Of course my necklace stays around my neck at all times.

_I am running. On occasions I abruptly stop and with the heels of my feet I turn around and run in a different direction. I do this for a while until I run into a mirror. It shatters as I fall to the ground. In each piece of glass I see reflection of a man with a blonde ponytail. What stood out were his red eyes. Once I realized who this man was the glass hit the floor. He is now face to face with me. "I want what you took from me."_

_"I didn't take anything."_

_"You stole my dinner but now you will do. Right baby?"_

_A red head is behind me. She is gingerly putting her cold pale arms around me. "She smells nothing like that tormented girl but she will do love."_

_I look from the woman to the man right before they move in for the kill._

I snap awake tossing myself into a sitting position on the bed. I can feel my heart beat rapidly against my chest.

"Did you have a vision?"

The scream in me rumbled from my chest but no sound came out. A hand covers my mouth with such force.

"Shhh! You don't want to wake up Charlie. Are you ok now?"

I nod even though my nerves are still worked up.

Once the hand is removed I speak. "You scared me Rosalie."

"Sorry I did not mean to. So, did you see something?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't really expecting it."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes it is hard to know if it is a dream or not. I would like to think it was one."

Almost slipping up on my lie I decided to tell Rosalie of what I saw.

"Sounds like you and Alice shared the same vision."

I look away at the mentioning of her name. "What is going on with you and Alice, Bella?"

"I simply don't know what you are talking about?"

"I know you are new here so here is a tip. Do not lie to me. I will find out. I always find out."

"I will keep that in mind. Now the reason why you are here?"

"You have Edward smitten, Alice is angry at you, and Jasper is keeping to himself more than he did before."

"I do not mean for any inconvenience to them nor your family. I was just searching for answers."

"What do you want Bella?"

I wish I could say I answered Rosalie. I wish I could say one hundred percent that I knew what to do and can say it proudly. I didn't answer her that night.

Walking into the lunchroom the next day I am not surprise to see Edward sitting at a table by himself. We stare at each other across the room when I feel another pair of eyes on me. Alice is watching me as well. My eyes plead with her but she only looks away. I start to walk away but Angela caught up with me in the hallway.

"Hey is everything ok?"

"I am not sure."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It is sort of complicated. Thanks though."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that but if you want me and Jessica are going to the movies this weekend. Do you want to come?"

"I'll think about it but thanks."

"Don't worry cheer up Bella." Angela leans in and gives me a quick hug. She surprised me with giving me a short fast kiss on the cheek. We hear someone clear his or her throat. Angela turns around reveling Alice to be standing behind her.

"I got to get back to the table. I'll see you around Bella." Angela left us in the hallway as she waves goodbye to Alice.

"What was that about?"

"Just talking to a friend," I shrug.

Alice deliberately forces me to walk backwards up against the lockers. We end up close enough to touch with the tip of our noses.

"Why are you frolicking around with Edward and now Angela?"

My palms start to soak with sweat as nervousness settles in my stomach. "Does it bother you that I am not frolicking with you instead?"

Her mouth hangs open unable to speak up. I thought about being a smartass and saying cat got your tongue but instead a feeling stirred inside me. I lean forward closing the diminutive gap in between us. My lips part but only by a tad as I slowly brush our lips against each other. I could almost hear the muscle tense in Alice's arm. Both of our eyes lingered shut waiting for the kiss to actually happen. Our lips start to press harder against each other as I try to capture hers. The tardy bell rings forcing our eyes to flutter open. We had a miserable second before the hallways would flood with students.

"You were born in 1901. You had a mother, a father, and a sister. You were betrayed and lost to the world. Against your will you became what you are. Frozen trap in time."

Ducking around the corner I made my way to class. A class where I would be stuck sitting in the back with my one and only.

Gracefully she slides into her seat next to me. I dare not look at her incase she may regret our lips ever touching.

A change of temperature through my jeans catches my attention. Alice's hand is on my knee. She squeezes it to let me know to look at her. "Will you tell me more Bella?" A simple nod sufficed as my answer. If it were not for the company of the staff and student body our moment together would have been sweeter.

**Apov:**

"Hello Mr. Swan. I am Alice Cullen and I am here to study with Bella." I shake the textbook that I am holding.

"Oh, yes come on in. Call me Charlie, Alice. How is your father?"

"He is good I will make sure to tell him you had said hi."

A startled Bella zooms out of the kitchen latching on to me. "Thanks dad I got it from here." Bella looked flushed in the face.

She leads me up the stairs to her bedroom. It is not the first time I have been in here. I take a sniff and smell familiar scents mixed in the room. I set down the prop of a textbook on her desk next to her computer. Bella is sitting on her bed and looks nervous.

With the door closed her scent is even more powerful. "My you do smell good." I open the window to get fresh air to flow in. Sitting on the window ledge I feel comfortable with the air. "What have you seen?"

"I don't see… the ones about you any longer, but the past seems like it is going to become part of the present."

Bella squirmed on the bed before continuing on. "In general I have seen you grow up and interact with the world around you. I felt what you once felt. There were some strong emotions at times. Your father betrayed you and locked you up. They did strange test that broke you down. It stole pieces of you. A greedy man came around one day. He was a vampire and hungry at that. He wanted to drain you dry. Have you seen the blonde vampire with long hair?"

"Yes, so we have seen the same things?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it. Another vampire did not want to see you die. He turned you and that is the last thing I have seen."

"Nothing else?"

"I'm afraid so."

I get up from my seat and take one next to Bella. I know she did not see me due to my speed. "You said I loved someone before Jasper?"

"You wont believe me."

Pleading with my eyes I try to recapture the famous look of begging. Bella bites her bottom lip turning her head away. Seeing her take her lip in between her teeth drove me crazy. I wanted my teeth to be the one biting her lip. Gently placing my hands on her cheek slowly making her look at me. I place my forehead against hers. "Please tell me. I need to know."

"You were in love with a woman. A woman who desperately wishes you still love her… you two looked remarkable together."

I let the confession wash over me as my whole identity has just shifted. A taste of sweetness floods my mouth. Bella's lips are against mine as she kisses me. She places her hand against the side of my face while pushing her body against mine. I can feel the force she is putting into me, as I am an unmovable marble statue.

I slip up and let her in. She crashes against me as our lips move in hunger. My hands move over her shoulders and down her back. Bella is sitting in my lap while her hands rub against my neck. I pull her backwards so oxygen can get to her lungs.

"I can't. Jasper." Easily I lift Bella up and off of my lap. "I have to go."

"No! Don't leave Alice. I love you."

Bella's hands wraps around my neck as she tries to force to me to stay. I watch her as her face transform from panic to sadness. "You don't know that. You have only known me for a couple of months."

"Why do you think I came to Forks for? This body hates the cold and everything is too green. I came here looking for you! I have loved you since the very moment I saw you. I know you feel it as well. It is why you kissed me like you did."

"I can't… I owe it to Jasper. I can not hurt him." Gripping Bella's hands I unclenched them from me. I made my way to the door. "I'm sorry." With vampire speed I rounded around down the stairs. I slowed down to a human speed once hitting the living room.

"Alice please don't leave." Bella is halfway down the stairs. She looks weak from my destruction. Heartbroken. Her father Charlie raises his eyebrow as he glances back and forth between his daughter and I. I left in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing it is all Stephenie Meyers. I know it has been awhile but I hope this mends for it. I am already starting the next chapter woo!**

_**"Alice please don't leave." Bella is halfway down the stairs. She looks weak from my destruction. Heartbroken. Her father Charlie raises his eyebrow as he glances back and forth between his daughter and I. I left in silence.**_

**Bpov:**

The clink clank sound of the metal spoon bouncing off the coffee mug walls filled the silent room. The wooden chair that belongs to our table squeaks against the egg white tile floors. I look down at my cereal bowl hoping to avoid all red flag topics. My ears fill with the crunch of my cereal. My spoon clinks against the bowl as it fills it self with milk. Sounds sometimes have a lot to say when words can not fall out of your mouth. The last sound was Charlie clearing his throat.

"So…" Charlie traps his spoon against the mug wall before he takes a drink.

"So…" I look at Charlie hoping if my eyes plead enough he will shut up.

"Now I understand when you said you didn't like any of the boys here in town."

"Charlie." I put my spoon down hoping that he will get the hint.

"Sorry Bells. Just still connecting the pieces together and all." We are silent for a while. "Is Alice… into boys?"

Sighing I put my bowl in the sink letting the water run the milk down the drain. "She is confused on the matter."

"I'm sure it will work out the way it's suppose to happen."

If only Charlie knew the fairy tale that has been unraveling its plot since the day I fell in love.

My hands stay fast on each side of the sink as I hear the slowing of a clock hand lures me into my thought.

There was Mary Alice, as I had known her. Her mother has convinced my father that she will watch me that day. I followed Mary Alice into the woods near by. She was a brave girl who did not fear the coming of ungodly bandits or woe. She sat on top of a boulder in her play dress.

"Isabella, Do you dream?"

"I dream of my mother. I would like to think if she had a choice she would have stayed."

"You dream of the past. I believe I dream of the future."

"And what do you see?"

Mary Alice jumps down onto the ground. She skips towards me. We hold hands as she confesses to me. "I see that you and I will be very good friends. Great ones indeed." She giggles locking onto my hands tighter. Before I have the chance to inquire what's the matter Mary Alice pulls us down into a pile of dry leaves.

During the tumble I ended up being on top of Mary Alice. My young body heats up with a new feeling mix with a sort of embarrassment. I felt the need to hurry off of the ground. Mary Alice puts her hand slowly by my face as she drew the lost lock of my hair. She places the hair behind my ear allowing her hand to draw against my skin.

Mary Alice leans forward closing the space in between us. "I see my mother do this to father. I want to try; be still." Her eyes look from my lips back to my eyes and forth. Our heart races on waiting for someone to be brave or to back down. Our pink lips embark on the journey not to be disappointed the first kiss happens. It was neither awkward nor extreme but it was unforgettable. That first kiss lead to a many other first that still makes my skin burn with passion with each dear thought.

"Bella? Hello?"

Shaking my head I snap out of my trance. I smack Edward's hand out of my face.

"Where did you go?"

I don't remember saying goodbye to Charlie yet alone remembering coming to school. Muscle memory is a funny thing.

"What do you want Edward?"

His eyes focus on me. He grips my arm pulling me towards an empty locker. Leaning in close he explains himself, "I heard what happen."

"Wonderful. Does everyone know?"

"When Alice came home last night she couldn't help keeping it to herself. She didn't tell anyone her mind told me. I read it. I now understand that tree joke."

"Seriously? That is what you are going to bring up? I don't need to deal with this today." I leave Edward behind heading to my next class. I ignore his tries to make me turn around by calling my name. Edward stops me in front of the classroom door.

"I know what she feels. I know it all since I can read her mind when she does not beat around the bush. You, I have no clue what you feel. I am going out of my way doing this for you. I can not help but feel like I am betraying a member in my family but if I don't do this then I am betraying another member. I am picking you up tonight to play ball with my family. Alice is going to have to get use to you being around. She wants you Bella."

Slipping pass me I am stunning rooted to the ground. Alice wants me.

Later that night Charlie is sitting in his favorite chair with the TV on. I place a can of his favorite beer in his usual spot at the table. I pull out the baked potatoes from the oven. I figured Charlie is a simple man steak and potatoes it is. Cracking open the foil splitting the potato in half. Putting the plate full on the table I called Charlie to dinner.

"Good job Bells," Charlie stuffs his face with a forkful.

"Edward is picking me up tonight to hang out with his family."

"The Cullen boy? Are you switching teams again?

This surely deserved a face palm. "No dad. He is just a friend and trying to help I guess."

"Hmm. Well what are you doing tonight?"

"Baseball."

Charlie laughs at this. " That is like an oxy moron for you Bells."

"Hey! I never said I was going to play. I think I will be a better fan than a player."

Charlie scouts the plate forward. "I am done eating. I am so full and if you keep making me laugh dinner might revisit me."

"Ok yeah, you are cut off."

After cleaning up knocking filled the house. Throwing the towel down on the counter I race to the door as horror filled me. Charlie was answering the door.

"Psst! Be nice Charlie," I whispered before he opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Swan." Edward shakes hands with my father. They offer small talk about tonight's activity.

"I'll be back later tonight dad." I ran out the door greeted with a monster truck.

"Let me help you up there." Lifting me up by the waist Edward pretty much placed me in the high seat. "The game is in the woods so we have to walk half the way but don't worry I got you covered on that one."

I am going to block out the memory of having to piggyback on Edward. Having to see the trees fly by my face is sickening.

Out of the family Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett greet me warmly. Jasper stays away I hope for the reason he is still new to the vegetarian diet. Rosalie keeps to herself and Alice steals glances of me thinking I wont notice.

"Hey Bella! You are going to have to watch the game. You are too fragile to be playing with the big dogs tonight. Yet alone you have a hard time walking and talking at the same time." Emmett enjoys his own joke before heading to the outfield.

Watching them play, the feel of a real family washes over me. The details of theses souls erupt with happiness. Alice got lost in the game and let the moment of our drama slide away. She is laughing and giddy. It has been a long time since I have seen her have an ounce of true happiness. Sitting on a stump of a long forgotten dead tree I release a heavy sigh that I kept locked up for far too long.

"You can't keep your eyes off of her." I feel cold lips brush my ear. Startled by the voice I see Rosalie. She wastes no time making her way to the field. I am embarrassed that she has noticed. I look around shyly as I can to see if any other has taken noticed.

After a few moments everything seems fine and I am free from having to explain myself. Alice pitches the ball to Jasper. Esme is crouch down and I think for a split second that the ball is going to hit her in the face. The bat swings and strikes against the core of the ball. It flies out towards the tree line. He races around base one not slowing down. Rosalie picks up the ball and throws it carelessly.

I see a swirling mass of white heading straight for my head. I blink unable to move. This sparks a memory from the 70's Marcia's nose is hit by a ball. I close my eyes and feel the collision hit my body. I feel the grass on my backside and a soft female on my front. Her back is against my chest. My nose is pushed against the back of her neck and her scent invades my nostrils. The sweet smell of Alice warms me. I feel her shudder on top of me.

"Babe! Come on it is just a game no need to kill Bella!" Emmett is yelling across the field.

"Oh no…" Alice whispers before using her vampiric speed to get up from the ground. The ball falls from her hands making a thud on the ground.

"The nomads are coming!" The rest of the family emerges into the in field gathering around us.

"How far?" Carlisle looks around as I assume he is trying to plan in his head.

"Less than five minutes away. They were leaving but they heard us playing and now they want to join us."

"I have to get Bella out of here!" Edward grips my arm as if he could throw me away from the new comers.

"There is no time," Esme takes her hat off and places it on my head. "We have to try to hide her scent." She brushes my hair into my face.

"Like that will work. I could smell her in the out field," Rosalie says this with a bite of anger.

"Alice and Edward stay close to her maybe they will get confused with your scents." Esme pushes us together. I felt like a soft worm being forced against two rocks.

There was three of them arriving with a fast pace walk. A black man with long dreads but dressed with much class. Another was tall blonde male that came off like a greaser. Last a striking red head woman who didn't have to be told she was dangerous.

The dreads talked first. "Hello we thought we heard someone playing some baseball. I am Laurent. This is James and Victoria. Do you mind if we join you?"

The blonde and I stared at each other. He was wearing jeans barefooted. The only other item of clothing he had on was a leather jacket opened to show his pale chest. He smiles at me and then it finally sank in. I grip tightly to Alice. I was torn between forcing Alice to run or be a deer in headlights. That was stupid of me to think he is still after Alice.

"That is more than fine. Some of us was just leaving you can join the other team." Carlisle nods as if this was our sign to leave.

The three of us walked toward the tree line marking the way Edward and I came through the woods. The wind picks up blowing by us. James sniffs into the air. "Ah, you brought us a snack."

Alice snaps around growling. So did the rest of her family.

"This is your land and we will be leaving now. We want no trouble," Laurent backed up with his hands up in the air slightly. "James let's go."

James nonchalantly puts his arm around Victoria with a smirk.

Once they were gone Carlisle ordered us to get out of here.

Emmett joined our gang as they dragged me back to the monster truck.

"I shouldn't have brought you here Bella. It is all my fault." Edward turns the engine on almost breaking the key off.

"It is not your fault. He was going to find me one day."

"You have seen him in your dreams?"

"Sure let's go with that." The three of them didn't speak. "What cat got your tongue?"

"Bella you dance with danger and don't care at all do you? You can not go home." Edward's grip on the steering wheel passes the term white knuckling it.

The Cullens pace in their house trying to come up with a plan while Edward and I were dealing with Charlie.

Carlisle crosses his arms, "Laurent risked coming to us to warn us about Victoria. Rosalie and Esme you should keep an eye on her when we try to lead them the wrong way. Jasper and I will go after James and Alice and Emmett will be waiting for Victoria in case she comes after Charlie. Edward will take Bella far away from here."

"No. Let Alice take Bella." Surprising the whole coven and confused everyone. Rosalie was speaking and she was forcing Alice to face Bella. "She can keep her away the best. She will see it before it happens." As if she needed to add an excuse on to that.

"Ok that can work. Edward will join me to end James. If he figures it out before we get the chance Edward will be able to read his mind."

Once Edward and I graced the worried vampires with our presence, they threw my old worn clothes to Rosalie and Esme. They were changing into it to hide within my own human scent.

"Are we ready? Jasper you will go with Alice and Bella." Carlisle nods to his family. "Let's make this quick so we can see each other again. This is going to be the most uncomfortable trip of my entire life.

Jasper drives the car as Alice rides shotgun. I sit in the back seat watching the dark images of the night pass by the window. I hold onto my necklace feeling it hum with power, as if knowing I want to fast forward to the better part of my life. Slowly my tired eyelids sag shut. At one time I swore I could hear Alice and Jasper talking. The last thing I saw was Jasper letting go of Alice's hand. My head leaning against the cool glass of the window I drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing it is all Stephenie Meyers. When I went to edit this my computer screen totally freaked out so let's all hope everything is really smooth sailing. Reading your reviews really do help and inspire me to keep up the story so Thank You as always and a thousand times more. I know some of you may have questions and I promise in the up coming chapter or two a lot of explaining will be had! If you do have any other questions and comments go ahead and message me or leave a review and I will message you back :D. Yes indeed I know it is short. A lot shorter than I had expected it to turn out as. It has been awhile since I have made a long chapter. Cross my heart that is in the works as you read this. ****Like always I hope you all like this add on. **

**Jasper drives the car as Alice rides shotgun. I sit in the back seat watching the dark images of the night pass by the window. I hold onto my necklace feeling it hum with power, as if knowing I want to fast forward to the better part of my life. Slowly my tired eyelids sag shut. At one time I swore I could hear Alice and Jasper talking. The last thing I saw was Jasper letting go of Alice's hand. My head leaning against the cool glass of the window I drift off to sleep.**

**Apov:**

"You have feelings for Bella." Jasper says this as a matter of fact instead of a question.

"This is not the right time to be talking about it." I glance to the back seat.

"It is ok she is asleep. We need to talk. When James stated Bella was a snack to him you growled."

"So did the others. Jasper what are you getting at?"

"You were the first. It was not an ordinary growl. You said with your teeth Bella is mine." Jasper slips out of my hand. "When did you know that Bella is your mate?"

"I had visions of her. At first they were harmless but then they grew exploring more and more but now they just end with blood on the floor. The visions were always strong. I could feel her feelings and they were hard to ignore. Then she showed up at our front door. She said she loved me."

"Do you love her?"

I look away from the surreal situation. "I don't know."

"You can not be scared to explore it. I think we both know by now that I am not your real mate."

"Jasper."

"Alice, stop. Listen to me while I have the chance to say this. We were fated to meet. We did that and we lingered too long on this fairy tale. It is time we moved on to who is right for the both of us. Do not hold back."

The rest of the car ride we sat in silence. The sun started to tear through the sky as if it was cotton candy. The light peaked through cracks slowly starting to warm up the cold wet soil. We had made our way into Arizona. We needed to find refuge into a hotel before the sun took over the day. Picking a hotel near the airport seemed like a good ideal incase we needed to make a quick get away.

"I'll be right back stay here." Jasper left the car to check in. Jasper came back with a Bellhop who took the bags from the trunk as I lift Bella in my arms. She was worn out and need the sleep I couldn't dare bear the thought of waking her up. Jasper tips the guy before he went back to the automatic sliding doors.

"Where is your bag Jasper?"

"I am not staying here. You don't need me anymore. We are not husband and wife any longer. We are the best of friends that siblings can be, Alice. It is time for you and Bella to work things out. I will be near by incase James comes but once that is done I think it may be time I spend some time with our cousins."

"Why are you handling this so well?"

"I don't ever want to smother you with my love. If Bella is really your mate then I how dare I stand in the way of true love? Now here is your room key. I'll see you soon."

I take three steps back from the car. I watch as Jasper drive away. Maybe he is right. I never tried to stop him once. Looking down at the sleeping beauty the small flicker of sun hit her cheek. I take her to the room and lay her on the only bed the room offers. Tucking her under the sheets her body seems to relax. I check my phone. Still no message from Carlisle I grow anxious as I wait. No answer means they have not had time to take care of James. I continue my waiting on the bed next to Bella. Hours go by as neither the phone nor the human make a sound.

**Bpov:**

Why do we lie? It is in the core of all nature. Do we lie out of fear or do we find pleasure in it? Once you lie, you are trapped in it hiding the truth from any light searching it. Just like Pringles once you start you can not stop. The fear of rejection, lost, tragedy hinders life of the weak. Fear itself eats you alive hoping to make you crippled so it can feed without a fight. I feared that Alice would never accept me, or what we once had triggered my lie. Now the fear of Alice finding out the truth and wanting nothing to do with me continues the lies. Living a lie wears your body, mind, and soul down. You fumble over each lie unable to keep up with the million that come before each new lie. The only way to become free is to tell the truth not just for you but for the others as well. Sooner or later the truth always comes out.

Without opening my eyes I can image myself in my big bed back at home in Forks. I feel the blanket hindering my movements. The wall is pressed against my cheek. It is lightly cold and it seeps through the blanket. I release a grunt knowing it must be another rainy cold day in Forks.

"Are you awake?"

Is the wall talking to me? "Yes wall." Pushing myself up with my arms I stretched before slowly opening my eyes. Coming face to face with Alice's beautiful face with a hitch eyebrow I grunted. "Great last night was not a dream after all."

"I'm afraid so."

I felt despair crawl up my spine sinking it's teeth into me. The look that plastered onto my face must have told Alice to comfort me. She pulled me down to her allowing me to rest my head on her chest. In my head I replay the moment of hurting Charlie. I could feel the tears running along my eyelids trying to escape. I never did like the feeling of crying.

I wipe my eyes clear before asking, "Have you heard from the others?"

"No not yet."

I look around the room. It is big but only have room for the large bed, a dresser with a TV on top, a little kitchen, and including another room for the bathroom. "Where is Jasper?"

"It is just you and I, Bella."

Shifting the blanket off of me I sat up with my back to Alice. "What are you not going to run away this time?"

"I've been meaning to tell you sorry about that." I felt an icy breath on the back of my neck. "You know so much and I know so little I was afraid of the changes to come. That It would return me back to not knowing anything at all."

Alice's arms sneaked around my torso locking them in place. "I was wrong to fight this. It may be different but I will always be me." She kisses the back of my neck. I turn towards her and without wasting a second Alice's lips are upon my own.

Alice pushes my back down onto the bed as she crawls on top of me. Her leg brushes in between both of mine as I feel heat rushing up my spine. "I think this is my favorite spot of yours." I said before combing my fingertips through her short hair.

"Oh, really? You like me on top?" She pins my arms down trapping me underneath her.

"I must say I am rather fond of it."

Her body drops down upon mine. I feel a slight cold chill strike me through my shirt. My nipples start to harden as I realize that I was no longer wearing a bra. Alice must have taken it off to help make me feel more comfortable in bed.

Shifting her weight she captures my arms with only one of her hands now. With her free one she tilts my head to the side to make my neck pop out. Alice kisses it before baring her teeth against my skin. "What if I was to bite down and make you mine forever?"

"Do it. That is how it was suppose to happen."

Her kisses march forth towards my chin. "What are you talking about?" We kiss before I could answer. The kiss lingers longer that it has before. Then it dawns on me Alice is not kissing me any more.

"James he figured it out. Now all I see is a room full of mirrors and he is waiting." Alice jumps off of me searching for a pad of paper and a pen.

I sit up pulling my knees to my chest. I tune her out as she talk about what she was drawing. I now have what I want and yet all I can think of is throwing it away.

Alice shuts the cell phone. "Edward said James caught the sent of Rose and knew better. Everyone is heading back to Forks to make sure he is not backtracking. They want us to fly out today to keep a good length away."

I never heard the phone the go off. I glance down at the picture and my soul is rattled. I think back to the room where her hair was starting to grow back uneven, while her hands moving fast over the dull thick paper forming a man with long hair. Did she see this far ahead back then? The new image stirs in my head as I recognize the place.

"Don't worry I will keep you safe Bella." Alice is racing around the room searching for any unpacked items.

"My name is Isabella."

"I thought you prefer Bella?"

"I simply do not care. Bella Swan likes it but I am not she. I am Isabella Whitmore a person who is able to combine her soul with others while surviving time itself."

"I don't think I am following?"

"I have been lying to you since the moment I set foot in Forks." From the beginning I wanted to save Alice. I never did though. Either fear or force stopped me. It is about time I atone for my actions and finally set Alice free. "I should have done this a long time ago. It cost more to keep it from you than it did to spill it. We will see how it ends tonight." I left Alice in the room to ponder on that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyers Owns Twilight. I thank you for all who wrote reviews. Hopefully this answers a lot of your questions you had on the story. Quick question, Do any of you guys (the readers) maybe interested in a Leah story? I have been debating on going to the other side just to "let the wolf out" and see how that would go. I would also like to say that this chapter is dedicated to my friend Epiphany. She committed suicide and I just want to say I miss my friend and If anyone out there ever needs help please call the hotline. I will even be here if you need an ear to talk to. So this is to you Epiphany. **

_**"I have been lying to you since the moment I set foot in Forks." From the beginning I wanted to save Alice. I never did though. Either fear or force stopped me. It is about time I atone for my actions and finally set Alice free. "I should have done this a long time ago. It cost more to keep it from you than it did to spill it. We will see how it ends tonight." I left Alice in the room to ponder on that.**_

**Bpov:**

I had the one moment that I have been dreaming of for years. Yet without hesitation I threw it all away. What a sick masochist I am. I have done my fair share of whining and complaining to just have life go my way for once. Life has been kinder to me than it has to most of the race on this planet.

The building that I knew as a kid came into my path looking dark and empty. Surely James kept the front door unlocked for his guest of honor. The front room is dead. I look at the big desk in such a small room. There was another door that went to the lockers and one that went straight into the dancing room. I reach inside my jacket letting my finger grasp against the item I am determined to leave behind. The lights are dim as the mirrors scream for your attention. James was over dramatic.

"You never did smell more scrumptious as her. Still it was a waste what he did to her. I doubt he even had time to admire her taste."

"The whole point was to make sure that you would never have a chance."

"Don't be jealous I would have been happy to have you for dessert. Please inform me how did you go poof in mid air back then?"

"Even time won't tell." I smiled at my bad pun but James seemed to appreciate the dramatic effect between us.

"Your heart beats, the skin is flush with pink, and you smell like a blood bag. Clearly you are not a vampire. That leaves us with one question. What are you?"

"I must be smarter than you. I have accomplished it without having to technically kill myself."

This angered him as I had hoped. Without his wasting much of his strength he slams my back into one of the columns. His pale hand grips around my throat. "Let me tell you, the one thing no one likes is a smartass." I lift my own hand in between us. James doesn't bother to look due to the fact that he knows I am not strong enough to push him off. My hand locks around the pocket watch necklace as the vibration of power radiates through my bones.

A crash of the door shakes the room. "Bella!" It is Edward who stops dead in his tracks. "You may be faster than the others but you're…" James never finished his sentence thank God. My thumb hits the button on top of the watch clicking open the front. Tick tock of the clock erupts in my ears leaving nothing but a blank image to Edward's eyes.

**Apov:**

I rush into the commercial dancing studio. The men of my family followed suit. Looking around the room of reflections I find Edward sitting in the middle of the floor. The bottom of my lip quivered after the amount of stress I had put on it. Closing my eyes I try to throw my mind into the waving roller coaster of time to search for the answer I was dying for. Is Bella dead? "I can't sense her. What happen?"

Edward hand digs into the base of his hair. "James had her in his hands and then suddenly they were just gone. I don't know how to explain it. She left a note saying in one year be right here with a fire built."

My other brother speaks up now, "Right here, in a year? That doesn't make sense." We all turn and look at Carlisle.

He looks bewildered like the rest of us. "In theory she time traveled." The group looked at me as if I was the crazy one. "That is what she confessed to me before she ran out of the hotel room."

"Here, she left this for you. I found it with the other note." Edward hands it to me. I hold on to it afraid to read it now in front of everyone here. Deciding to leave that job for when we return back to Forks. "I guess we come back here in a year with some gasoline."

Months have gone by and yet I still myself from opening the letter. I fear if it is short and bitter sweet or long and sorrowful.

_ Dear_ _Alice,_

_ I do not have much time to write to you. I never know how fast you or the others will catch on to this. I know you must be confused by my confession before leaving you. I know the time will rip you apart but only for a year. That does not compare to the hole that time has torn in me since 1920. Time has kept us at bay for too long but I promise like before I will find my way back to you. This time I will hide nothing from you. I will lay it all out on the table and I may only hope you will forgive me. I have never lied when I said I Love You Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen. Until the day we are together again._

_ Love, Isabella. _

I could only piece a few things together. Bella was from the past. My own past. Was she indeed the one she said I had love when I was still a mere mortal?

**Bpov:**

They say life flies by you in a blink of an eye. As slow as it takes to build up even before death your brain gives you seven crucial dawdling seconds to have life flash before your eyes. That is three-tenths of a second before your life changes. The speed of the velocity is so scary that once in motion it can and will crash into you. The question is, are you strong enough to find your footing? As Robert Frost once said, "In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: It goes on."

300 milliseconds and that is how long this year has felt to me. A blink of an eye the wooden floors swarm around us. I can see pieces of glass in a whirlwind forming wall length mirrors. The light is bright here in this room. Warmth floods my skin with such sensation. Once the spinning slowed down in motion to a stand still I could see clearly. Here we are again in the dancing studio.

James is lost in confusion. He does not understand what has happen in that second when he wrapped his hands around my throat that really a whole year has gone by. This is my moment. Behind him I know he is feeling the warmth of hell fire lick up his back. With a simple extend I summon all of my energy to execute a Spartan move. Kicking James squarely in his chest caught him off guard even more. The flailing vampire reaches our trying to grasp me to stop him from falling. Out of reach he falls into the fire behind him. The flames etch up his skin faster than thin old paper would.

With James out of the view now the rest of the vampires in the room come into view. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Alice were here.

Carlisle steps forward avoiding the fire, "Truly utterly amazing. I have never thought far enough that time travel was possible. Can you propel yourself back in time? Thus that would invoke the butterfly effect. In theory if you ever could go back, the world, as we know it today would be banished from the timeline."

"Carlisle calm down. I can only skip ahead in time not go back. Don't worry the creator of the device thought about the butterfly effect."

"Kick ass Bella! That is so sweet," Emmett raced around the fire to clasp his bear paw on my back. "Ok let's get out of here so we can finish hiding what really went on here."

Being back in Forks has set up an odd mixture of new feelings. The family looks like statues in a museum in the front room. Carlisle looked enthused nodding to tell me to go ahead and speak.

Taking a seat on the couch ill at ease by the stillness in the air, I lock my fingers together unable to look Alice in the eyes. "My truth indeed is riddled with holes. Much like Swiss cheese, but it was only due to the fact I didn't know how to deal with the situation of interfering with your lives. Alice use to be known as Mary Alice Brandon. We grew up together and swiftly became friends. Good friends, great ones even. Young love undeniably had such a strong hold on us. I was born Isabella Whitmore. No were related to Bella's mother or father. To speed it up some I came into contact with the trinket of my necklace. Little did I know what power it had the capability of. Alice always could see the future. It had plagued her to the point she went insane. Everyday I visit her watching behind a dirty glass unable to touch her. She had already forgotten her life by then. Your doctor was very fond of you. He was forced to turn you because he couldn't bare the thought of losing you to James. I was supposed to be turned as well but time traveling got in the way of that bit. I traveled for years looking for you!" Finally I grew enough courage to look her in the eyes.

"I covered land and ocean by every inch I could conquer. Seventeen years ago I came across these woods. Nowhere could I find you so I went to the hospital. There in the ward stood a young Charlie watching his daughter die. Yes I can jump into the future but I can also jump into a young body on the verge of dying. Skin jumping if you want to give it a name. My soul took over the dying child's body. It grew strong and thrived. Allowing the parents to hang on to some small hopes that their daughter was still alive even though it was not theirs anymore. In turn you all know I lived in Arizona before coming back here. I wanted to continue my search for you."

"Fantastic! What had happen to Bella's soul?" Carlisle seemed to be the only one truly into this conversation spiel.

"I'm not sure about that. I can feel her. She is still with me but she has no control over me. I control everything I just choose to please her by going by the name Bella. Also to confuse this whole melting pot even more so, I do dare say Bella is strongly attracted to Edward. It explains why Edward must have felt so strong in the beginning."

"Is the time travel why I can not read your mind?" Edward looks slightly in pain.

"No I think Bella Swan use to be special like you, Alice, and Jasper. I must have absorbed the power when I took over. By the way where is Jasper?" I look around the room.

"He is exploring Alaska's wildlife. What happens to Bella's soul?" Crossing his arms alters Edward's stone presence.

"Like I said I don't know what happens. I assume they leave me when they are ready. Like when a soul is left behind after death. Either they become a ghost, spirit or they move on to the after life. I have skin jumped before Bella. That soul is no longer with me. In fact it felt like weight lifted off my shoulders. She must have had her defining moment and took her door to the after life. I like to believe she went to where she was going the night she was supposed to die as a baby."

"Are you telling me that you have trapped the soul of my once was potential mate?" Edward is in my face baring his pearly white teeth.

"She has never been trapped. She can go when ever she pleases."

"You don't think do you?" Emmett places his hands on his brother to keep him at bay.

"If you want to call me feeling sad to see a young Charlie and Renee crying over their dead baby as not thinking, then yes I didn't think. I took action to make it a little less sad for them that day. In the end if she were your mate you would have destroyed their reality as well. The day Bella does not go out in the sun, just too sparkly right?"

Edward growls at me allowing his anger to overflow. He tries to pull himself away from Emmett's bear grasp. I try to move out of the way as fast as I can. Knocking over the chair I had acquired backwards as I jump back. Emmett removes his brother from the house.

"Do you look like her?" Rosalie is looking down when she ask this.

"No. This is how I have looked for ninety-two years. I like to thinks Bella would have been a beautiful girl. I can only wish that not only you, Alice but your family as well can forgive me for lying to you all."

"What do you want us to call you? Isabella, or Bella?"

"Bella will do just fine."

Silence was stagnant in the air. "What do we tell Charlie? Since I have been gone for a year."

"We will try to figure something out. It is late and I am sure you must exhausted. You will sleep here until we can fit together a story." Carlisle leads me to a emptied bedroom. God knows they have enough rooms to spare in this giant house.

There is a bathroom connected inside the room. I decided a shower would feel amazing. I was alone in the room and knew Alice would be keeping her distance from me. I was hurting from the pain I have caused her. Slipping off my top I left it where I dropped it on the floor. The rest of the clothes followed suit in the same manner.

The bathroom tiles underneath my bare feet were cold. I shivered from another equivalent memory of my dear Alice. I took a towel out and placed it on a rack near the entrance of the shower. Turning the shower on I allowed it time to heat up. I love hot showers where the water left my skin slightly red. The time in the shower was always grand. It was the best place to do any thinking at.

Stepping into the water warmth flooded me. The shower was already prepped for me with soaps and shampoos of my choosing. I wetted my hair down before grabbing the soap. It was made out of goat milk with poppy seeds in them to scrub the dead skin away. It smelled amazing like almond biscotti.

I started up the normal routine. Lathering up the soap it roam across my skin. On the edge of the bathtub I put my foot up against the tub. Bending over I rubbed the bar of soap against my leg. Slowly I let it lather the bubbles full across my skin before traveling the bar of soap upwards to my calf. I do this with my other leg as well.

Still bent over my second leg I felt a disturbance in my presence. A pale feminine hand reaches past my leg to wrap her hand around mine that was holding the bar of soap. She takes the soap from me. Also she wraps her free hand around my flat stomach. She runs the soap up my leg as she pulls me to stand straight up. Kisses on my back shoulder set such a soothing sensation. Her kisses are cool in the hot water but set another heat erupting elsewhere down inside of me. I turn my head slightly and see Alice's golden eyes. I can almost hear her purring as she continues kissing my back. Alice pushes the soap over my stomach inching every second closer to my breasts. Just the thought of her touching me there even if it is with soap hardens my nipples. She washes them in a circular pattern making them white and clean.

She hugs on to me tighter as I can feel her own perfect breasts pressing into my back. Alice drops the bar of soap and continues on with her own hands instead. Both of them tickle against my skin as they lightly trace a path on me. Her hands having enough of 'beating around the bush' she grabs my breasts. She has a nice handful of them before she rubs my nipples between her index and thumb slowly. She pinches them and slowly pulls tautly on them while her kisses blazes a path across my neck.

Her lips find mine as we share a kiss that has been way too long overdue. The water splashes down our face as we ignore it too eager with our lips. One of her hands travel downward again. Her hand finds me easy. I can hear her growl as her fingers touches my clit. I gasp in shock and I could feel a smile spread on her lips. Fiercely she speeds up as a hunger grows inside of her. This causes my ass to bump into Alice's core rubbing against her own pussy. I can tell she likes it by the way her nails digs into my skin. Her fingers rubs against my clit a couple more times before sliding down father feeling how wet my slit is.

I am too caught up in the act I start to moan. Alice's fingers toys with my lust. She slips in slowly only allowing a little in at a time. She pulls out too soon making me whimper from the lost. Her fingers capture my clit once again. I tilt my head back as water drops from my bottom lip as it stays open after I whisper "Oh, yes."

Alice grips my hair tight and pulls it back making my neck strain outward. Her eyes are black with hunger but the love and lust has drain from them. "How ignorant you must be to think I would forgive you when all you did was lie to me. You don't deserve me." While she was speaking she watches my jugular pump on my neck. She bites into my neck with such force she shreds my skin. The blood is dripping down in between us turning our skin pink. I scream as loud as I could muster. No one comes charging through the door. No one comes to save me.

I jump up and look around the room. I am on the bed in the dark room. My hair is wet from the shower still. I clutch at my neck and can not find a wound.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

It was Alice. I am confused that she is in the room watching me sleep. I try to shake the nightmare off. "I feel incredibly better now."

Alice joins me on the bed allowing me to lay my head down on her lap. "What was my family like?"

Questions ok I can deal with these. "You had a mother, a father, and a little sister. Your mother watched you and your sister while your father was working."

"Was she beautiful?"

"Incredibly. You look a lot like her."

"What about my sister?"

"Cynthia. She was so little when you joined the supernatural world. Your father kept her at bay and the family all together forgot about you. She grew up had a daughter of her own. So the family line lives on."

"They forgot about me?"

"Your family had a dark secret. You had visions and scared everyone but me. One day you saw it happen before it did but even then it was still too late. Your father hired someone to kill your mother. Thus you knowing the secret he had to hide you. The visions already had you in a hysterical fit. He played off on it saying you were insane. They did terrible things to you. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it. I visit every day just to see that the terrible things they did to you did the worst of them all. They made you forgot everything."

"It's ok really. I don't remember any of the pain so I'm fine with it. What happen after that?"

"Your father remarried. Basically that was it for them. Life went on."

"Then I became a vampire."

"Yes and the circle is complete."

"I feel bad."

"What for?"

"I went on without ever looking for you. You were looking for me and I was too busy."

I sit up bringing my face to hers. "You didn't know. It was not your fault."

"I still feel bad. The pain we both cause each other without meaning to."

"Even if things would have turned out differently. If I would have became a vampire you still wouldn't have known who I was. Things happen for a reason. Our meeting was drawn out so that when we were able to be together again at last we won't take it for granted."

"All is fair in love and war right? It was never easy for Romeo and Juliet."

"As long as we don't try to kill each other."

"Romeo and Juliet are over rated." Alice pulls on my tank top forcing me closer to her. Her golden eyes go from mine to looking to my lips. The room fell silent as we slowly merged together. I see her mouth parting only by a slight ready to make the move. Not wanting to wait any longer I pushed forward colliding our lips together. This was better than the dream from before.

I crawled into Alice's lap letting my hand massage the back of her neck. My tongue darted out to lick Alice's bottom lip. This stirred a reaction in her making her grip onto me even more. I move my fingers towards her face. I start to rub her ears while planting kisses down her neck.

Shifting underneath me we readjusted ourselves to lying down on the bed. Alice's hands ran up under my shirt scrapping her nails against my skin. I start to lift her shirt towards her head as I gently kiss her stomach. I feel her hands tighten around my own shirt as she starts to pull it off. Alice stops though as If she is torn between the decisions.

I pull slightly back. "What's wrong?"

"What if I say you have me? What will you do then?"

"I will never leave your side again. I can't bare the thought of losing you in time again."

"Don't you usually leave town by now. You are supposed to look older than you are. I know the drill we do it too."

"Yes that is what I would have done. I have a huge gap in my story. Charlie is a cop and Renee hasn't seen me for a year. He will know something is up. Even If I could stay for a couple more years I will not age as long as I have the necklace. Sooner or later I will have to leave Forks. It might be better If Bella never returns."

"And what? Have her go on the missing persons list like what happen to the other lives you have skin jumped? Yes Charlie is a cop; he will never give up looking for his daughter. Everyone is going to get hurt in this position."

"I didn't know what to do Alice! I wasn't going to let James touch you. I would kill myself knowing I let James get away and he did unspeakable things to you."

"Bella calm down. I am not saying it was not a good plan. It worked brilliantly. You can not just leave again."

"Wouldn't you leave with me?"

"This is my family now. My human one may have forgotten me but this one won't. I can't just leave."

A thought struck me reminding me how stupid I could be. "What about Jasper? Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Jasper was something to compare to as my first love. We both know we are better off apart."

"Only Jasper wasn't your first love. I was." I get up off the bed and head out the door.

"Bella!" Alice chases after me. "I'm sorry that I do not remember. I don't know how many times I have to say this."

I head to the back door that is close to the kitchen. The family is up and watching us. I forgot vampires do not need to sleep.

"Bella, he is not here. You are. Doesn't that mean anything?"

I slammed the door on my way out hoping this would give Alice the hint to not follow. "Having your first fight already? What a cute couple."

I turn to look at Edward. He was standing outside probably trying to be as far away from me as possible. We were standing out underneath the dark blue sky where to new eyes it would look black but old eyes we knew that dawn was near. As modern as I can be I said, "Up yours Edward."

I left before I had to see him sneer at me. I walked over to some mossy trees. Placing my hand on one I look out at the dark woods. I felt jealous. This was not an emotion I had to feel too often. I almost didn't know how to handle it. Trending deeper into the woods I came to a boulder to take a rest on.

An hour or more must have went by as I watch the dark blue fade into a lighter shade. I didn't hear her approaching. I was knocked down towards the ground. In a swirling motion I ended up landing on top of my intruder. The intruder locks her legs around me forcing me to stay lying on top.

"I think we will be very good friends, great ones indeed, Bella."

I am hit so hard with memories that I am winded. I see Alice in the eerie glow of early morning light. I can see the girl she use to be, the girl she had to overcome, and the woman she would be. She was going to be brilliant. I knew she wanted to talk but I couldn't resist her any longer.

I lean into her pushing our bodies together making the perfect hint of friction. My hand rakes itself on the back of her thigh that is locked around my waist. We kiss so strong that my lips are bruised in seconds. Her cold breath soothes them while igniting a fire deep down inside the both of us. No one came for us. We stayed in the woods indulging each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight. I would just like to say thank you for all my readers. **

** So who all thought this story was done and over? I know it has been a year for the most part. I am back again and this chapter hopefully catches your attention guys. I know this is supposed to be an adaptation of another story but with it I still want it to be my own. I promise there will be plenty of Bella and Alice moments. I love to read your comments everyone! Also if I miss any errors sorry that is my fault. The next chapter will be longer I just wanted to try and capture you guys once again first. Enjoy peeps. **

_**I lean into her pushing our bodies together making the perfect hint of friction. My hand rakes itself on the back of her thigh that is locked around my waist. We kiss so strong that my lips are bruised in seconds. Her cold breath soothes them while igniting a fire deep down inside the both of us. No one came for us. We stayed in the woods indulging each other.**_

Filtering down a paper lands on top of the wooden desk I was mindlessly sitting at. My eyes avert from my old leather journals towards the paper. I see my face outlined saying "Missing Child." Pushing my hair back sighing I glance at the shelf that the poster fell from. A month ago I walked the streets ripping the posters down from every post and bulletin boards that I could find.

It has been a year since I have gone missing and slowly but surely the hunt for me has slowed down to a dull null pace. I take the paper folding it in half stuffing it into a newer journal that I had started a couple of years ago. I have thought about just going back home. Seeing Charlie and tell him it was all a mistake.

I could go back and be with Alice, annoy Edward, play games with Emmett, but it still would lead down to me leaving Charlie all over again. Maybe then it would have been different because the Cullens would have to leave as well. She wouldn't leave with me. She picked her family over me.

Resting between my bosoms I felt the comfort of time. A dull ticking filled my ears, as a memory lure me from my space.

It was 1980 I was forced to rock some big hairstyle just to hide in society. I was chewing on some gum not caring that I was chewing with an open mouth. Today was the day I decided I had left Mary Alice alone for too long. "Yeah don't worry ma I am just going to be a groupie for the summer then I'll get down to business."

"Selena I wish you would just get serious about life. I didn't leave your no good abusive father for no reason. You mean something to me."

"I've heard this story a million times." I waved her off. My acting skills have increased amazingly over the years.

"I remember that night. The doctor told me you were not going to make it. Then I just found you with that silly old necklace and look you haven't taken it off since I gave it to you."

I assume just like her I see the perfect picture in my head. I'm standing at the glass peering in. Chicago is a busy place and this hospital was just like the streets. Everyone was coming in and running out no one could keep track of anyone. The mother I see her there looking young and tired. She is clutching onto a tissue crying into the doctor's shoulder.

She whimpers out a faint, "Why." She pushes out her tears and louder she grows. "She was supposed to have a life! Away from the hate and dread I rescued her. I rescued myself. Why! Why doctor, why?"

The doctor tried to sooth her and pulls her away from the glass. She was unwilling to leave her child alone. She fought so hard to keep her why leave her now was her thought. The doctor asserted his want and trudge the mother away.

The sight of being force to leave when you never wanted to strikes a match of heat inside me. Anger boils up in my throat as it reminds me of the marshal in the village. I look through the glass and the ticking of a clock emerges in my ear. As if on cue the lights dim showing me the child to pick from. I see a faint glow the stutters to survive. It calls to me. It compels me to take a step at a time towards the child. I have misplaced my control the necklace has surely taken over my body. The whirlwind of the clock ticking explodes in my ears as I move closer to the child. I shut my eyes then open them again to see the world from the child's eyes.

I shake my head erasing the memory from my mind. "Are you listening to me Selena? You need to stop taking life for granted."

I roll my eyes and pop a bubble before replying. "Yeah I hear ya ma. I'll see you later tonight." I playfully kiss her on her cheek before heading out the door. Once the door was shut behind me I instantly got rid of the foul gum from my mouth while taking two steps down the stairs towards the street.

Pushing down my hair I tried to make my hair more presentable for the world. I walked a block away from the apartment I had shared with Selena's mother. Kicking rocks out of the way with my boots I pull out the keys to the storage unit. Inside I have kept an old friend of mine, the detailed map taped to the wall. I stare at it planning my next course of action. I haven't traveled towards the east coast in a long while.

After finishing writing in my journal a detailed account of the last chapter in my long life I slide it into the bag with the rest of my belongings. I left that night making sure to leave no clues behind. Predictable actions followed, Selena's mother filled a missing person suit after forty-eight hours. A year went by the streets became less littered with posters searching for Selena.

I had left traveled the roads all the way out to Nevada. I felt a sadness bloom deep inside of me. I tried to ignore it or fill voids with meaningless things. Nothing healed the thorn inside of me. I traveled back the familiar roads into the city.

Hidden in the shadows I watched Selena's mother weep at night alone but showed strength in groups with candles light up to fight the dark. Seeing the mother reminds me of the night I stopped her pain last. I need to do this one more time. Closure is needed not only for the mother, the city officials who waste money on someone who does not want to be found, and last of course closure for Selena herself.

I tighten the hood around my head to keep my face covered. For a young girl to walk the streets at night this would seem like a fool asking for danger. I could hear a trash can being knocked over a struggle down the alley not too far from me. Having curiosity struck me I stroll down the dark alley. A girl falls to the ground face first as her dark brown hair falls into the mud. A pale man wipes his mouth free from blood as his red eyes lands on me.

He tried to make his way towards me. I have obviously become dessert. "I warn you now vampire that I am not a mere mortal. Do you care to find out what I can do with just a simple necklace to your body? Broken and twisted if you want to see what happens. Leave me the body I will take care of your trash."

The vampire looked from the dead girl to me. "You have to destroy her body." Choosing wisely he backs up disappearing from the alley.

"As if I don't know what to do with her." I mutter underneath my breath. The next morning I pick up a newspaper at a local vendor. Flipping open I see on the front page, "Missing girl found after a year. Body mauled by animal attack." Reading on down the mother accounts that this girl is her child. Found on the body were pictures of the mother and a note dated towards the mother.

The wind whirls past me knocking the coffee cup out of my hand. I release this huge sigh feeling alone. All that was left was my soul and Selena had returned home.

A man yells at me as I look around trying to recollect myself. Coffee was spilled on the dirty concrete as I take in the view of the vendor cart on a busy Seattle street corner. A newspaper is still in my hands as I check the date before setting it down and scurrying away from the angered man.

I became lost in a memory once more moving without even noticing where I have run off. I shake my head to knock the lost seconds off of my body. I am standing in front of a hospital where the front entrance is bustling from on coming traffic.

The things I have done are unspeakable for some, but what mattered are the things that I will do. History repeats itself but am I smart enough to handle it better the second time around? Are any of us equipped to intervene history? Must we all fall to our sins as humans and never learn? I have done it before I know I can do it once more. Reaching into my pocket I grab my phone dialing a number that the tips of my fingers have memorize. "Hello? Bella," echoes into my ear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight. I would just like to say thank you for all my readers. So I know a few of you are confused. Don't fret! All will be explain you guys know I wouldn't leave you hanging! Thank you for the great comments to me coming back!**

_**The things I have done are unspeakable for some, but what mattered are the things that I will do. History repeats itself but am I smart enough to handle it better the second time around? Are any of us equipped to intervene history? Must we all fall to our sins as humans and never learn? I have done it before I know I can do it once more. Reaching into my pocket I grab my phone dialing a number that the tips of my fingers have memorize. "Hello? Bella," echoes into my ear.**_

"So tell me how you are feeling today?" I click the end of a pen prepping myself to write on a clipboard.

"I feel the same like I do everyday."

"Sounds like you are wheezing more." I put down the board to replace it with my stethoscope. I take a moment to listen through the device.

"It is not like it matters. I am dying anyways. My heart can't handle things anymore, but what about your heart?"

"My heart hasn't arrived yet." I wrap the stethoscope back around my neck.

"Still! That girl is going to miss out."

Picking up the clipboard I glance at the basic information: Abby Careny, female, age twenty, parents are deceased, single, lives alone, and she is dying. She needs a heart transplant and has been on the list since her late teens. She also knows I have called Alice begging her to join me here in Seattle. I am still waiting to see her to arrive. I keep Abby up today on my life it lets her focus on other things besides for her imminent death.

I stuff the pen back into my white lab coat pocket. "Abby let's put the oxygen back on." I walk over to her patting her hand. "Maybe I am the one missing out? I was the one who left after all."

Abby place the oxygen back up to her nose. "For a better job you had to," she takes a breath between each word. "You should call her."

"Maybe I'll think about it. How about we focus on finding you a heart."

At the end of my shift I traded my grey scrubs for my regular street clothes. Faded blue jeans and a simple tee. After racing home I flip my keys out trying to find the right while trekking up the stairs. Pushing the door aside I see that my office door is cracked open. I didn't leave it like that this morning.

I peeked through the crack to see someone sitting on my desk looking up to the world map that I had treasured so long ago. It told a story and it became a part of me I couldn't bear to throw it away.

"You smell just as good as ever…Bella."

I pushed the door open even further. "It is Isabella now my dear Mary Alice." I took a step closer to her. I could feel my body pull towards her as if a magnet seeking its counter part.

"I could say the same. I'm Alice not Mary Alice." Her hand quickly braced my skin as she took hold pulling me in between her legs. Trapping me there I had no place to run. Hesitation crawled all over her face. "I'm happy that you called. I was getting worried."

"Worried about what? That I would carelessly throw away what I have spent my whole damn life on? I would lose my soul for you."

The ice cold skin of hers teased my senses as she pulled me all the way up against her stonewalls like of a body. All fear was lost in these last three seconds. Two magnets collide locking into each other our lips explored what was theirs.

Alice was the first to break their attention. "You didn't have to leave you know."

"Not this again." I pace myself away from the love of my life. "I told you I can not just reappear in Bella parent's life. I can not destroy their lives more than once."

"I can understand that. We move from towns all the time. We don't age and it catches up to us."

"I know you understand leaving but you don't feel the weight of needing closure."

"You didn't have to leave still. We would have figured it out Isabella."

"Do you mean stay locked up in that glass house of yours? While hateful eyes glare me down from the copper tone haired mind reader. He hates me for trapping his mate in this meat locker." I turn around disgusted with myself.

"You were trying to help someone else out."

I quickly spin around closing space between us. "No my dear Alice." My finger presses against her plump light rose lips. "These are the lessons to be learned in life. There will always be sadness, bad actions, and horrible events. In all of them there are some goodness. It may be short lived but it is stronger than the rest of them. Life is what you make of it. Continue or fall the choice is yours but life it goes on."

Our eyes watched each other waiting for the moment to speak. I decided to go on, "I would never trap a soul to be with me forever. It wears down after awhile. I don't know if they reap themselves if closure never follows but I am not going to find out the hard way. I am here to give your brother closure. Most of all to give way to Bella to go home."

"And how are you going to accomplish this? Heading in Seattle waiting for the next hundreds years to pass you by?"

"I'll show you here in due time. I have a plan my dear Alice. I just might need your help this time around."

The following day I woke up in my queen size bed. I could feel an absence in the air. I rolled over patting the bed next to me hoping to grab a hold of something. I forced my eyes to open letting a sigh out accepting the fact that once again I am alone.

I threw the heavy blanket off my legs propelling myself forward out of the bedroom. My finger ran through my hair as a yawn escaped my mouth. I looked around the living quarters to find the space empty just like before.

I pushed forward as I noticed the office door is open once again. Alice is intrigued with the world map on the wall. I watch as her delicate pale boney fingers graze against the red yarn tied down to the pushpins.

Crossing my arms I announce my presence, "Those are the distance I have traveled to find you."

She kept her eyes on the map as she answers, "All the pushpins are different colors, and so many yarn is connected."

"The different colors are related to years. The yarn represent where I have directly moved location to location and you were not there."

"Did you really look in all of these places?" Alice turns around looking at me for the first time of the day. Her golden eyes shifted to a darker tone.

"Do you need to feed?"

"No you just need to either put on pants or take the rest of your clothes off."

Surprised by her answer I dumbly look down to see what I was wearing. A tank top and panties seem to please her mood. "Why don't you make the decision for me."

She moved faster than my eyes could register. Her strength is remarkable the way she picked me up with one hand. With her free one she cleared off my office desk before laying me down. "Are you sure you want me to have that power?"

Her eyes were dark and her lips were inviting. The cold from her touch were starting to seep through my thin tank top. My nipples were telling Alice my answer. Like the predator she is as she closes in on me. Toying with me her teeth scraps against my bottom lip driving me wild. The cold touch explodes as her hand lands underneath my tank top. The cold burns down as her hand travels farther south. My breath escapes flowing into her waiting mouth as she enjoys the view of watching me squirm.

The tips of her fingers breach the lines of my panties. Slithering down like a snake, her fingers traveling past my mounds going straight for the treasure. Shaking I force the words out, "are you sure about moving this fast?"

"I am so tired of waiting." Her lip crashes down against mine. I can feed off of the hunger in her. Her lips attach to mine only allowing a couple of seconds to let air to reach my lungs. Alice's fingers found my clit with ease. The sensation over loaded my nerves forcing my hands to lock into Alice's hair behind her head. With each full filling stroke my grip grew stronger. My stomach tightens up as I waited to feel her inside of me.

Her fingers were no longer cold for they had heated up. A slight temperature difference still sent a shiver down my spine, a hitched in my breath, and wetness in my panties. Alice's fingers played around slowly hinting the depth she was willing to go. My lips leave hers as it kisses a trail up her neck to her ears as I rasp out, "please. Please baby."

The build up was driving me insane forcing me to thrust up to try and meet Alice's hand. She pulls back up grazing against my clit rocking sensation through my body once again. "You have work my love. After we can do this the right way." She with drawls her hands from my panties making me whimper.

I ran the information in my head just like making rounds. Abby Careny, female, age twenty, parents are deceased, single, lives alone, and she is dying. She needs a heart.

"Hello Abby, how do you feel today?" I glance out the window watching Alice watching me. I know the hospital job threw a screwball at her. For all I know maybe she thought I was leaning towards a life like Carlisle's.

"Short of breath. Hungry. I hate hospitals. I want to go home."

"Hopefully here soon you can." I smile playing the game that we all play. Put aside emotions and stay hidden.

"Enough about my heart. How about yours?"

"Funny thing actually, she showed up."

"What! Seriously and I haven't met her yet. Explain!"

I push open the glass door to invite Alice in. "Alice," my hand guided her as it rested on the small of her back. "This is Abby, my star patient." I smile between the two girls. "Abby this is Alice, my heart."

"It is nice to finally meet you. Excuse me for the short sentences. I kind of have a dying heart. It is weak and all. I hear you make Dr. Whitmore's heart swoon too. "

Alice's eyes were wide-open alert as if she was seeking an escape plan. They land on me as she squints trying to let me know how awkward she felt in the situation. "Hopefully only good things. Can you excuse us for one second?"

Alice leads me out into the hallway. She makes sure to shut the door as she speaks low and near me. "Is this your plan?"

"For the most part yes. Now just let me explain all the details to you."

"This is not closure Isabella. This is murder what you are talking about!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight. I have enjoyed reading what you guys think will happen. No one has openly say the correct one yet!**

_**Alice leads me out into the hallway. She makes sure to shut the door as she speaks low and near me. "Is this your plan?"**_

_**"For the most part yes. Now just let me explain all the details to you."**_

_**"This is not closure Isabella. This is murder what you are talking about!"**_

**Apov:** I carry the scratchy blue lunch tray down the white hallway. The place looks dull, scary, but in some way clean. I peer through the glass doors to see if Abby was awake. There she was lying in bed trying to inhale as much oxygen as she could. She looks very tired. "May I come in?"

"Please do." Abby takes her time just to say the two words.

"I wanted to apologize for leaving in such a rash way. I brought you some lunch." I set down the blue tray on a roll away table that goes over the top of her bed. Her pale eyes wash over the tray. They lingered on the chocolate pudding; which was probably the best tasting thing the hospital had to offer.

"Consider yourself redeem." She lays back a bit more to relax from all the effort she had just used.

I catch myself starring at her eyes. My own do not want to leave them for I have seen them before. She resembles Bella all too well. That is how I knew without word that Abby was going to die.

"You need to forgive her you know." I looked puzzled which allowed her to continue on. "I know she left you at the worst time. She had no choice. The thing to it now is you both are here. The both of you need to forgive each other. Love is too good to throw away. I wish I could love someone."

"You could though."

Abby laughs, "I have been here in this hospital for a long time. I can barely take a step or a breath. My love is your guys love story. I swear I have stayed alive just long enough for the happy ending."

"There is no hope?"

"There is always hope. I just know that I wont get a heart because someone else needs more hope than me. I am ok with that. I know it will be soon. Which is why you guys have to finish this love story."

**Bpov:** I knew not to look for Alice. When she was ready to go home she would show up at the car. I look at my watch seeing an hour has passed. The wind has picked up and the cold hit my jacket hard. Maybe she had left after this morning. I got in my car making sure I could warm up.

I waited another hour as I felt the need of humans pressure me to leave. I picked up an old coffee cup tilting it to my lips to taste morning old cold coffee. It left a biter taste in my mouth. I sighed giving up. I knew Mary Alice not this modern day one. I left for home.

The place felt empty and I had grown lonely again. Did I scare her off? She drinks blood I would think using a dead body would be child's play. I open the office door to see the room was emptied. I walked up to the map to avoiding the mess on the floor. I should really invest in a maid if our urges are going to dirty things.

Something was different. Leaning closer to the map I viewed new color tact on the map. It had a short yawn string within the same state. Smiling I knew my Alice was staying after all. I brush my fingers over the state of Washington before heading to bed.

I was exhausted from worrying too much. I kicked off my shoes while walking down the hallway to the bedroom. I had already dropped my panted to my ankles before opening the door. I was peering down towards the floorboards as I stepped out of each leg.

A purr wafted from the bed, "that is one heck of a way to say hello."

I looked blankly at the gorgeous creature in my bed. I had nothing. No smartass reply or witty remark. "I have missed you greatly," Removing my shirt on the way towards the bed. "I am exhausted. I need a rain check to ravenous you later beautiful but I will never pass up holding you before drifting off to sleep."

"We can have a very human night every once in awhile." Alice smiled as she happily accepted me into her arms. "How long does she have?"

I groan having forgotten about Abby. "I am sorry about that."

Alice brushes her lips over mine kissing me to hush up. "How long?"

"It is really a surprise that she has lived this long. It can be any day or maybe even another year."

"Is that too long?"

"It might be. She is already pushing on the age. I need her to die of natural causes so the police wont want to look for Abby and Bella together. The last thing we need is for them the piece it together that it is a stolen body."

"You make it sound like you have done it before."

"I have. I had to do things to allow the souls not to be trapped."

"I know." Alice's voice drops, as she sounds genuine. "I have realized you have done everything out of love. You had to do it and you never meant harm. I know you still would do anything for me if it meant to keep us safe. I would like to think that I would do the same…I love you."

I wish I could say that is how the night ended. That everything was golden and good for the next twelve hours. Don't get me wrong I loved hearing Alice say those words to me. I have enjoyed every second I have been blessed with her. For the first time we had a life matter problem.

What I mean simply by that is life got in the way not drama for once. I was woken up by my cell phone and pager both going off. I was compelled to ignore them and fall back asleep. I felt a cool hand brush the hair out of my face. The coldness helped stirred me out of my slumber. I should curse my love for that.

I look at the pager blinking a couple of times to focus my eyes. 911 Abby Careny scrolled across the screen. I rolled over to face my lover knowing she is perfectly awake. "I have to go there is an emergency at the hospital." I pulled Alice's face towards mine as I kiss her as deeply as I could while being half ass awake.

"I will be here waiting for you. I love you Isabella."

I could hear those words forever. They make my own heart want to burst. I clutch onto my necklace before throwing on clothes.

I haphazardly put on my white coat as I stroll towards to the doctor on call. "What is the emergency?"

"The nurse found her."

"Find her where?" The cogs started to work in my head. I glance at my watch as it ticks past six am.

"Her oxygen and heart monitor was turned off. We think she unplugged them."

"That is absurd." I push pass my colleague into Abby's room. She was still in bed. Her skin has grown pale almost matching Alice's. The room was quiet as if Death still lingered looking for another to take. Taking another step closer I thought she had finally looked peaceful.

I hear the ticking of the clock on the wall increase in my ears. I shake my head to wash the time away. The on call doctor looks at me as if he is waiting for any answer. "I'm sorry?"

"The file said to call you if anything had happen. We are going to take her to the morgue now so they can do a report."

"I will do all that. I owe her that much at least for not being here when she needed me the most."

"Are you sure? I understand that you have grown close to her over the year."

"I'm fine. I want to be the one who does it."

This seemed too easy, too perfect with timing, and too soon. Abby would not have let herself died without talking to me first. She didn't want to leave before finding out that Alice and I were finally ok. She didn't want to die alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight. If we were to have swapped lives for a moment you would see my life has been hectic. I had to deal with drama because my ex male best friend would not stop trying to have sex with me even though he knew I didn't want him nor that gender. Let's just say that went down a dark road and having to include the cops because of what he did. Then being in an accident, which caused me to be unable to walk for two months and still not being able to bend a leg properly. I also have stated before I have a main story line I have been putting a lot of time in because the good news I have been in talks with a publisher. I do appreciate the following that still read this story. I understand 9 months you want something big but there is a reason I post what I post. If it short then usually the following chapter is longer because that is how it is intended to play out. **

"_**This seemed too easy, too perfect with timing, and too soon. Abby would not have let herself died without talking to me first. She didn't want to leave before finding out that Alice and I were finally ok. She didn't want to die alone."**_

Taking the tape out of the recorder I placed it in the file. I turned towards the body letting out one last sigh. I covered Abby's body to hide the fact that I did no autopsy on her. I needed her body to be in a normal condition. I place the body in an empty cooler.

I remove another body from a different cooler. Pushing the cart over to the fire that I knew was ready to burn away this body's sins I thought about how Abby has no one to claim her. Her mother and father both died before her twenties. They had no other children. With the link to her parents gone she knew nothing about grandparents. As far the world knows neither does this homeless woman who is lying on the cart.

Unlocking the cart I pushed it into the chute locking the outer door. Using my palm I press the green button that allowed the chute to lower into the roaring fire. For a second I stood there watching the body turn into ash. I need a reason to come back down here later so I left my pager on the desk. The remains will be collected within twenty minutes so when I come back the crew will be gone for the rest of the day.

I see Alice at the local coffee cart. She has chosen the one outside today it must be cloudy and grey out. She held one out for me and kept the other just for the heck of appearances. I take a swig of the warm coffee so I could ignore her smile. I was unease by her presence that I was confused by what I had wanted.

I know she is watching me closely now as I finish another sip. My shoulder could feel her touch coming and it pained me enough that I recoiled from her hand.

"What is the matter with you?"

I debated on taking another swig of my coffee to prolong the silence. "I know you would do anything that matters for us even if it seems ethics run dry in our thoughts." I bit my tongue sorry as soon as I had said it.

"If matters call for it don't you think it would be worth it?"

"But at what lost? Must we lose ourselves? What worth is it then when nothing good remains?"

Alice looks around use to being discreet. I can see she hesitate to give me her arm and walk to a better place to talk. "Isabella, do you want to tell me what this is about?"

She was playing dumb. I knew it was her and she did not have the gull to admit to fast forwarding the plan. Perhaps including her was wrong of me. Did I force her to do this? We always have a choice and she made hers.

"Nothing is normal in the affairs of the supernatural. I have some rounds to finish I will see you later tonight according to the plan."

I had lied to Alice. I had cancelled the rest of my patients for the day so I could focus on Abby. I am glad no one had find this suspicious due to the sensitivity of the case. I wanted to come right out and ask her. Truthfully I was scared of her admitting it. I could not shake the feeling that I was being foolish.

She is a vampire a killer by instinct but beautiful by being more than that. I clearly understand she has taken lives before in the past. Her eyes are golden honey for a reason. She tries to remember her humanity so she herself can be a flawed human. So she can not be the monster that hunger creates. I did not want to be any reason to why she becomes a monster again forth it taints the goodness of our love.

I pushed the last thought out of my mind for I would surely do not deserve her if I thought of any ends. You don't travel time to throw away everything you fought so hard for. This was foolish I am hiding in an on call room. I pushed myself off the bed making my way towards the morgue.

I was hoping the nurse at the front desk would not look at me yet alone question me. For appearance sake it is better to have someone be able to tell the cops that they saw me come in and out. I gingerly walked over to the nurse. I made sure to flash a wide smile with plenty of teeth. People always trust you with those kinds of smiles.

"Hey, it seems I have lost my pager has anyone brought it out to you?"

"No doctor. I thought you were here to come see me," she pulled off a mock frown.

Her only visitors are probably dead ones. I would feel lonely as well trap here with no one to talk to.

"Maybe that is the excuse I am using to come down here." The nurse laughed and I knew I had my way in. "I am going to check back in there but I promise I will come down and visit more often." I started to step backwards leading towards the heavy double doors.

"You better since that sounded like a pick up line doctor." We both smiled at each other before I took the cue to turn around. Now that my face was shadowed my emotion changed. I ponder the thought for a moment and felt repelled from it.

Passing the desk I open the cooler pulling the body out of the tray. I unzipped the bag to see Abby's face. I wanted to make sure we still had the right body. Her eyelids were a strange blue that stood out compared to the rest of her pale tone. I leaned down and whispered quickly, "I'm truly sorry." I pulled my head back up right when Alice stepped out from behind the steal door of the open cooler.

I didn't jumped back. Thankfully I didn't vocalize anything loud. I trembled for a second that blurred my vision for a moment too long. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Clearly there was a better way of doing that." I smiled at her to show her I was not mad.

"But what is the fun of that," her grin grew and with that my heart pounded in my chest.

Grabbing her shirt where her v collar lays I pulled Alice towards me as I met her with my own body. I kissed her for the coffee she bought me. I kissed her for not thanking her. I kissed her for not giving her a good bye kissed. I kissed her for the things we do for love, but most importantly I kissed her because I am truly deeply in love with her and have been since we were kids.

I felt her relaxed before the cold on my lips heated up making me crave for more. Alice pushed into me clearly winning as my back pressed against the cooler on the wall. Her hands felt the need to roam my body seeking purchase on my ass. They pushed hinting that she wanted to pick me up allowing my legs to wrap around her waist as we continue kissing.

Her lips left mine as they made a path down my neck. My very own lips wanted more of hers but I let her leave. I tilted my head back towards the side allowing my neck to have all the attention. Her lips hum over a spot and I notice her linger.

"Do you need to feed?"

She didn't respond as she was taken back by my openness. "I should have." Her mind reaches logic faster than mine. "This really is not the place for us to do this here."

Alice took a step back from me leaving her hands on my arms to not sever the connection. "I came in here because I knew you were going to be silly by trying to pick up the body yourself, instead of using the cart to push her out the window."

I looked away for she was correct. Alice did know me even after all this time. Even from what was stolen from her. I could not help but smile. "Well it is a good thing you are here. Now you can do it." I zipped up the body bag. "I'm sure the nurse is waiting for me to come back out."

"I got this Isabella." Alice kissed me one last time. Her lips linger on mine making me crave more. "I will see you at home."

I left her side grabbing my pager on the way out. I glance towards the front desk seeing the nurse was packing up ready to go home.

"There you are. I was just about to check on you before I left."

I smiled and thought I am only doing this in case things go down hill. "May I walk you out to your car?" I had already changed into my civilian clothes and was ready to go myself.

"I would like that."

"Please call me Isabella. Doctor Whitmore seems too formal." I held the door open for her as she walked on by me. We both knew I already knew her name so smiled and nodded. Her car was little and the red stood out in the dark weather.

"I'll see you around… Isabella."

I waved goodbye and headed towards my own car. I could not help but think _"But not for long."_

**Apov:** It was the middle of the night I had just recently had a talk about Abby. Isabella finally let me in on how long she has left to live. This still seems morbid but I can see why she is doing it. Time is not that bad after you have already used so much of it. It is like you have waited this long what does one more year really mean. It will go by faster than you think. I knew one more year could also mean something bad.

I didn't want Isabella to try and use the necklace and make me wait another hundred years just so we all could be in Forks. I didn't want her to try and wait for natural causes and the age of the body tips off the police that this is not Bella. I didn't want her to go through this alone.

Isabella's back was facing me. I didn't have to untangle myself from her. I had no chance of waking her up by my movements. I slipped on proper clothing and left Isabella in a warm bed.

I found myself walking the halls of the hospital. I am use to walls like these because of Carlisle. The scents don't bother me for I hold my breath. I knew where I was going. I knew Isabella could not be the only one who does things so we could be together.

Outside the door I could feel the difference in the air. Abby was not alone. I made sure to shut the door behind me to keep out unwanted eyes.

"Alice, I figured we would see you here."

"Hello Jane." I nodded to the others in the room. There were only two but they would not be doing the talking.

"Did you see us coming?"

"I saw that Aro was told about her so time could only tell when one of you would get here."

"You know our laws."

"I do. It was not suppose to be like this. I was going to turn her."

"Aro hopes that was what you were going to do. She wont survives the change will she?"

"No which is why I haven't done it."

"You know what you must do then."

"Can't nature take its course?"

"Why that would be too much of a risk. We can't have her telling anyone about us. If she does Aro wont be able to save you then." Jane walks over to the machines hooked up to the sleeping girl. "Allow me to save you from the ordeal." Jane unattached the cables making sure no one will notice.

I wanted to run over there and save her. Felix the brute was next to the poor girl. Jane removed the oxygen, which startled Abby awake. Felix took his turn to cover her mouth and partially her nose. He used enough force not to leave a mark but no sound would escape his hand.

Abby looked around the room with fear in her eyes. The moment she spotted me her hands stopped withering around. She begged me with her eyes to do something. In that very moment I hated myself for allowing this to happen. I had no choice in the matter so I tried my best to shrug it off.

Abby's heart gave out pretty fast and she seems to just slip away. The more she reacted the easier it was to meet the end. Jane smiled cruelly towards me. "The good thing about humans is there are plenty in the sea." She chuckled at the saying. "Don't fret Alice there are more alive ones you can mate with."

I wanted to reply with harsh and resentment. Our kind doesn't get over the fact of our mates being killed. The truth of the matter is it has to be a true mate, our soul mate that is. That death we can never move on from. Jane does not know that feeling nor do I. I can't act out something that is too pure of emotion.

Jane walks around the bed tapping her fingers on the frame where the clipboard rests. "Isabella Swan? Hmm, too bad she would have enjoyed our gift." Jane puts the board backs down as she faces me one last time. "Aro will be notified that you were cooperative. Another time then Alice."

I simply nodded my goodbye. The vampires left hopefully faster than humans so they could make their way back to whatever private jet they came here with. I counted to ten before I felt safe enough to move.

I open the closet door removing a stack of papers I had hid there earlier in the day. I switch the clipboard out with the real files. Jane was right I did see them coming. My vision went differently. I didn't want to risk losing the real Isabella. This was the best outcome I could think of so I gladly took it.

I worry what Isabella will think. She is as old as I and grew the wiser for it. She will know that the hands of Abby did not do this. I care not for her to know the Volturi were after her. I will risk what she thinks of me for her own safety. It will hurt but it is for the best she does not know about them.

**Bpov:** I came home to an Alice sitting at the kitchen table waiting. "Where is the body?"

"In the bathtub."

"I find that gross. I shower there." Alice could not hold back a chuckle.

"We need to dress her in Bella like clothing and we probably should do this soon."

"Yeah, I know." I took a seat next to my love.

"Okay, big shot planner, what do we do next?"

"I was thinking I could call Charlie. I would tell him some façade, say that I was sorry for my actions. Tell him I was on my way home but the car takes a catastrophic course forcing the vehicle to wreck leaving no survivors."

"It is kind of scary how good you are at this. So what are you going to sit on her lap and drive before jumping out?"

"That sounds horrendous. I don't think I am fast enough to do that. Frankly I don't want to be riding on anything that is dead either."

Alice takes a pause before a smirk grew on her face, "but you will ride on me."

"Love, you are not dead just merely stuck in time. I don't think I could handle you being a zombie."

Our conversation had gone off path. It was nice to have a normal moment to us. I felt heaviness in my chest, which in turn made me place my hand on the necklace. In doing so I calmed down a bit reeling in with the ticks and the tocks. It was as if talking about Charlie stirred Bella's soul.

"I will do it in my car. It helps that I am fast. I will head back to forks to say I had lone you the car over a year ago. You had said goodbye to me one last time and I have not seen you since. After that I will come back for you."

Something felt off. I felt like Alice would have asked me to come with her. I knew she wanted to have her family with us too. I didn't want to go back to hiding in the house all the time but it would be nice to see Esme, or Emmett.

"When should I call Charlie?"

"When it gets dark. It will make it look even more like an accident. After this we can travel some where nice."

"Travel? Anywhere with you will be splendid."

"It is about time we has some alone time. It can be like our honeymoon." Alice shrugs trying to make the word seem normal.

I reach across the table grabbing her hand giving it a quick squeeze. "I'm ready whenever you are."

I paced across the wooden floor of my small apartment. I had told Alice I wanted to be alone when I make the call. I went to my desk pulling out my old cell phone. Charlie had kept it turn on in case I might ever call him. He had more hope than the rest of them. I felt bad for the money he has been wasting on the line.

I unlocked it with a swipe of my thumb before clicking on his name. It rang three times before he answered. "Bells?"

The heaviness in my chest has return. I brace myself on the desk holding myself up. "Hello Char…dad. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok baby! I'm so glad you called. I have been sorry worried about you. I thought you had died."

"I know that is why I am so sorry. I was being reckless and then I was too scared to come back for the stupidity of my own actions."

"It is ok now. Just come home please Bella."

"I am. Right now actually. I'm driving and I should be back within the hour or two."

"I have missed you so much Bells. Everyone has."

This pains me to hear. The heaviness has grew strong enough I am force to sit down. "I will call you when I get close. I love you Charlie." I ended the call before I could hear him say it back. I wipe the tears from my eyes. Without looking I handed the phone to Alice. I knew she would be there.

"I love you Isabella. I will be back."

She left quietly and I was alone. I wasn't sure if this was closure for Charlie. I was teasing him. I needed to cover my tracks. I have never felt this bad before by my actions. I could hear the clock slurring in my ears. It was rushing on me and I needed to calm down. I cradle the pocket watch necklace in my hands as I try to take deeper breaths. My phone rang. I waited letting the tone get annoying before answering.

"I can come back if you need me to."

"No, it is ok. Is it done?"

"Yes. I am sure Charlie will have someone come looking out after a few hours."

"Go to Forks and be there for him. I love you Alice."

I could not help but noticed how often we had said I love you as of lately. I think we had finally realized how life is taken for granted. Don't waste time not saying the things that matter because when you finally do have the courage to speak up you don't know if life is going to end before you do. Always tell the ones you love that you love them. Even though life has been kind to us it is still too short.

**Apov:** Esme held on to me after explaining to my family what to expect in the next few days. I left nothing out while talking to them. Edward seems to be in a piss poor mood still. Rosalie appeared sad actually. I think she like Isabella only because she has not asked to become one of us yet.

Charlie left no stone unturned. He showed up at the house question the car. He left looking defeated. He did not wear that look well. They were finally going to call the missing person found but deceased.

I was packing my bag while Esme and Rosalie chatted in the room. They were discussing about the trip I wanted to take Isabella on. I was planning on first going somewhere isolated and warm before taking her shopping in Paris. I wanted her well rested before exhausting her on one of my many shopping sprees.

"Alice you might want to come down here!" My brother called for me from down stairs. The girls went to the stairway each posing at the rails as if they were models. Carlisle was barely holding Isabella up.

She looks at me with panic written on her face. "Something is wrong." She used her last bit of strength to speak before she collapses into Carlisle arms.


End file.
